Accidentally In Love
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: Formerly Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky. This is done to the Ars Amatoria Theme Challenges and is written in conjunction with BloomingViolets.
1. Game

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Game_ – written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** September 24, 2005

**Summary:** It was their little game.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Sky/Syd

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

_xxx_

It had started out as a game. She had been the one to initiate it one day when she gave him a card with a riddle on it. He had been puzzled at first, but slowly he figured it out. And when he had solved the riddle, he had been surprised to find out that it worked like a treasure hunt, only without all the other clues. The first time he had solved the riddle, the card had told him to head to the roof top of the SPD Academy.

And so he went.

When he had arrived, he found her waiting for him, a small box in her hands. When she handed the box to him, he gave her the most puzzled glance. She in turn smiled and told him that she had been shopping that day and saw something that reminded her of him. So she had bought the item.

The item had been a miniature model of the blue ranger.

After that, he began to play along.

When he had been patrolling the city a few days after, he spotted a pink spiral notebook on display of a small stationary store. And later that night, after she had solved the riddle, he presented the notebook to her.

It had been their little game for months now. Every time each of them saw something that reminded them of the other, they would buy it. And they each took delight in making up the riddles to go along with it. The gifts were inexpensive, but very thoughtful.

A tiny stuffed animal here.

A digital alarm clock there.

A picture frame bought.

A batch of cookies made.

Every gift was inexpensive but was handled with care and treasured beyond belief.

No one else knew about it. Z never understood why Syd loved the little silver bells hanging around the neck of her stuffed elephant Peanuts. Bridge never understood why Sky wore a shiny star-shaped pendant around his neck. No one ever noticed the subtle hints of blue that suddenly appeared in Syd's clothing. Or the lightest shade of pink that was Sky's socks. Some how the game had turned into something much more, something that neither were yet aware of.

For now, they continued exchanging little gifts and riddles.

It was their little game.


	2. Secrets

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Secrets_ – written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** September 30, 2005

**Summary:** It was her little secret.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

Set a few days after "Walls."

_xxx_

Sydney glanced at Sky out of the corner of her eye. As usual, the blue ranger was sitting alone on the couch, reading the ever boring SPD Handbook. The pink ranger stifled a giggle. How typical.

She returned to reading her magazine. Minutes later, she glanced up again. Sky hadn't moved. He was still sitting in the same position as he had an hour ago. Slowly, her gaze wandered around the room. Bridge was tinkering away with her radio, which had broken earlier that morning. Jack was off training with Commander Cruger and Z was on a bean bag chair with a table in front of her, playing a card game.

Her eyes landed on Sky again. God, he was handsome. Briefly, she wondered why it had taken her this long to figure that fact out. That man was easily one of the best looking guys at the Academy. And his smile. God, what a gorgeous smile he had. For what seemed like the millionth time that day, she wished that he'd smile once more.

For most of her time at the Academy, she had always believed Sky to be a cold and arrogant person. But her views of the blue ranger had changed a few days ago, when she had caught a glimpse of the real Schuyler Tate within.

She was almost positive that she was the only one to ever really see Sky laugh. And that thought saddened her quite a bit. It was as if at that moment, she realized how lonely Sky must've been –even if he didn't realize it yet. Everyone needed friends. There was a saying that said that eyes were windows to your soul and that day while they had been standing guard over the diamonds, Sydney realized how true the statement was. Before, she had always thought that Sky was cold, that his blue eyes held an icy look –she hadn't recognized the look in his eyes as one of pain. Once she had seen that smile on his face, she swore that she would try her best to break through his hard exterior. To take away his pain. To make him laugh and smile again. Sydney knew that she would be the one to open up his heart again.

Things between them were already changing. The others hadn't noticed it, but she had. Sky now regarded her with looks of amusement and for the past few days had even gone out of his way to help her when she needed it.

Yes, she was going to break down his walls, even if he didn't know it yet.

Sky glanced up and caught her staring. A blush appeared on her cheeks, but she didn't look away. After a minute, Sky gave her what looked like a soft smile and returned his attention to his book.

Sydney grinned and returned to her magazine.

It was her little secret.

_xxx_


	3. Distraction

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Distraction_ – written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** September 25, 2005

**Summary:** Why does she have to be so distracting?  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Sky/Syd

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

_xxx_

_Snap. Crackle. Pop! Snap. Snap. Crackle. Pop!_

Sky gritted his teeth as Syd sat lazily on the couch, chewing away at some bubble gum. He had been working on this case file for the last two weeks and due to Grumm's constant battles, he hadn't been able to get any work done.

And now when they _finally_ had a free moment, he couldn't concentrate because Sydney was sitting in the common room with him, chewing away on some bubble gum while flipping through a magazine.

He gripped his pen and closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths and felt himself relax. Opening his eyes, he went back to work. For a full ten minutes, Sky worked contentedly on his case file, managing to get a few things done.

Then it started again.

_Snap. Crackle. Pop! Snap. Snap. Crackle. Pop!_

Sydney sighed, flipping another page of her magazine loudly.

_Snap. Snap. Snap. Crackle. Crackle. Pop! Snap. Snap. Crackle. Pop!_

Frustrated, Sky slammed his pen down on top of his notebook. He whirled around in his chair and regarded the pink ranger with an annoyed expression on his face. "Can't you do that _somewhere else_?"

Syd looked at him with a mild expression before returning her attention to her magazine. "Do what?"

"Your gum chewing! It's louder than Bridge's snores at the moment."

Syd gave him an amused glance. "Nothing is louder than Bridge's snores. Trust me on that, I can hear him through the walls of my room at night."

"That's not the point! I need to get this case file done and right now, I can't concentrate because of your loud gum chewing!"

"Fine," Syd stood up from her position on the couch and strode over to where the garbage can was. Bending over she spit out her chewing gum. Turning, she headed back toward the couch and flopped back onto it. "Happy now?"

"Very," he muttered, twisting around and picking up his pen.

For another fifteen minutes, Sky work happily on his report. Then it started again.

_Flip. Flip. Sigh. Flip._

Sky griped his pen once more. Was he doomed to be distracted forever? He twisted around once more to see Sydney flipping through her magazine in a loud manner. He stood up and walked over to where the pink ranger sat. Bending slightly down so that he was at eye level at her, he snatched her magazine away from her.

"Hey!" she protested.

"I don't think you understood my meaning earlier. When I need to concentrate, I need total and complete silence. Got it?"

Without another word, Sky straightened and walked back over to the desk he was working at. He tossed the magazine to the side of the table and sat down and for a minute listened for any sounds. Hearing nothing, he gave a small smile and went straight back to working on his case file.

_xxx_

Something was wrong. Sky's eyebrow furrowed and he tried to figure out exactly what was bothering him. He gazed at his report with a critical eye. No, it wasn't the report –that he was sure of. Every detail was in order and his writing was neat, no, it wasn't the report that was bothering him. What was it? Was it the chair? No, this was his favorite chair in the Academy and it was very comfortable at the moment.

Suddenly it dawned on him. He had been working on his case file for a solid hour without any interruptions. What had happened to Sydney? Turning around in his chair, he saw that the pink ranger was dead asleep. Her head was resting against the arm of the couch, her body stretched out.

Sky felt a small smile come to his face as he stood up and headed over to where she slept. He reached for the neatly folded blanket lying at the side and proceeded to drape it over her when he suddenly noticed her legs.

He blinked.

Sydney was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of pink shorts.

Sky stared.

Sydney sure had a nice pair of legs. They made her look dead sexy.

Quickly, he covered her with the blanket and returned to his desk. He picked up the pen and proceeded to get back to work.

Minutes later, he slammed his pen down with frustration. He couldn't concentrate; he kept seeing the image of Sydney sleeping on the couch in his mind. Or more specifically, he kept imagining himself caressing Sydney's legs.

He was never going to finish this case file.

_xxx_


	4. Yield

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Yield_ – written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** September 26, 2005

**Summary:** "Checkmate."  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

_xxx_

"Give up yet?"

"No!"

"Come on, you know you've already lost."

"No, I haven't!"

"Fine, believe what you want if it makes you feel better. But, deep down you know it's a lost cause."

Syd didn't reply as she stared at the board with frustration and silently cursed. She refused to admit defeat.

"Sydney, just admit it. You're beat."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No!"

The game had been going on for hours now. Earlier in the day, the pink and blue rangers had challenged each other to a game of chess. No one knew the events that led to the two of them challenging each other, all they knew was what the outcome would be, depending on who won the game.

If Sky won, Syd would have to make the blue ranger breakfast in bed, do his laundry, run the 5-mile mud swamp course once a week (something that she absolutely _hated_) and clean his room and bathroom for an entire month. If Sydney won, Sky would have to follow the pink ranger everywhere on her weekly shopping trips, and basically do whatever she wanted for a month.

Various people had come and gone. Z had been amused to learn of their challenge at first, but after two hours of watching, the yellow ranger had gotten bored and had wandered off somewhere. Bridge had just shaken his head and went to find Boom so they could work on one of their various projects. Jack had simply told them that they were boring before heading off to who knew where. The younger cadets that had been around in the beginning had also disappeared as well.

Sky smirked at the pink ranger. He knew he had her cornered. "Do you yield?"

"Never!"

"Suit yourself." The blue ranger shrugged. He reached out to pick up his queen and knocked over her remaining piece. "Checkmate."

Sydney stared down at her fallen piece in horror.

Sky snickered and stood up. "Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning." He strode toward the doors, stopping just at the threshold. He turned toward her. "Oh and Syd? Just so you know, I like my eggs scrambled, and strawberry and blueberry mixed pancakes." Laughing, he turned and left.

Sydney could only glare at the closed doors.

_xxx_


	5. Gift

**Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Gift _– written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** October 22, 2005

**Summary:** "The only thing that was personal in your side of the room was that photo of your father. So I went shopping for a few things."   
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

_xxx_

"Sky?"

He glanced up from his novel, irritated that someone had interrupted him just when he was getting to the good part of his book. "What?"

His expression softened when he realized just who it was. Sydney stood in front of him, holding a large thin parcel to her chest. She also looked nervous. "What is it, Syd?" His voice was less harsh now.

"Are you really busy?"

Sky sighed. He really wanted to get back to his book, but his curiosity outweighed anything else at the moment. He wondered what Sydney wanted. "Not really," he replied, placing a bookmark between the pages of his book. He set the novel aside and looked up at Syd. "Was there something you needed?"

The Pink Ranger shook her head and took attentive step toward him and handed him the large parcel. "This is for you."

Sky took the parcel questioningly. "What is this for?"

Sydney just shook her head. "Open it and you'll find out!" She winked.

Slowly, he tore off the brown wrapping and discovered a scrapbook. He glanced at Syd briefly before opening it to the first page. His breath caught, and he looked up at Syd once more. "How…?" he asked weakly.

"I was in your room the other day, talking with Bridge and I realized how empty your side of the room was," she explained gently. "The only personal thing in your room was that photo of you and your father, so I went shopping for a few things."

The Blue Ranger stared. "You did what?" he asked numbly.

She tugged at his hand. "Come and see."

Sky allowed himself to be dragged to his room, the scrapbook still in his hand. He walked in cautiously, unsure of what he would find. He was afraid that he would find pink everywhere.

What he found pleasantly surprised him. Instead of the large amounts of pink he had been expecting, a nice normal looking room was found.

His pillows were now encased in light blue cases. On his nightstand saw a mini radio. There were various photographs displayed around his side of the room. But the thing that stuck out the most was a small bookshelf in the corner.

Sky placed the scrapbook that he was holding onto his bed and immediately headed over to the bookshelf. He bent down and quickly scanned the titles. There were mystery books, science fiction, and lots of suspense. Other books had facts, and there was even a brand new copy of the SPD handbook. He glanced up at Syd with wonder. "These are some of the books that I've been dying to read for awhile now. How did you know? I didn't tell anyone."

The pink ranger shrugged and smiled mysteriously. "I have my ways," she gave him an amused glance. "I know you better than you think Schuyler Tate."

Sky straightened and walked back over to where the pink ranger stood. "I don't know what to say, Syd. I don't understand why you did this, but thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied, giving him a hug. "Since when do friends need a reason to do something nice for one another? And besides, your side of the room was a bit depressing. Now it won't look so bare."

He turned back toward his bed, picking up the scrapbook before sitting on the comforter. Opening it to the first page, he just stopped and stared. Quickly, he flipped through the next few pages.

Photos of his childhood and of his family stared up at him. He stared down at the pictures in wonder. Memories of family picnics, trips to the local zoo, playing basketball with his father flashed through his mind. Sky looked up at Syd. "Where… where did you get these pictures?" Was it just his imagination, or did his voice sound just a little choked up?

"Your mother," she replied softly, moving to sit next to him on the bed. "I went to see her and had copies of these photographs made. Your mom is a very sweet woman."

His eyes glazed over and he swallowed a lump that had lodged in this throat. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," he said. "Thank you, Syd."

The pink ranger blushed, looking pleased. "It was no problem," she paused. "Like I said, friends don't need reasons to do nice things for one another."

Sky grinned and nodded.

There was a moment of silence as Sydney hesitated. Finally, she decided to ask Sky. "Will you tell me stories of your childhood? I heard some of them from your mom, but when I was sorting through the photos, there were ones that looked really interesting. I'd love to hear what happened."

"Sure," Sky nodded and handed the scrapbook to her. Sydney flipped through a few pages before pointing out a particular photo. "This one looks promising."

Sky looked at the photograph, before groaning slightly. A muddy, six-year-old Sky was posed, holding a rubber chicken in one hand and holding a rubber ducky in the other, grinning with triumph at the camera. "Okay, so it all started when my dad stole my chicken…"

_xxx_

The room was filled with Sydney's laughter as Sky told her story after story of his childhood. An hour passed and it was time for dinner. Sydney gave a disappointed sigh and stood up. "Guess I'll see you at dinner."

Sky nodded.

Sydney turned to leave, stopping just as she reached the threshold of the doors. She turned to face him. "Hey Sky, do you think you could tell me more stories of your childhood sometime?"

Sky paused, even though he already knew the answer. "Sure," he nodded. "As long as I get to hear some of your childhood stories too."

Sydney grinned and nodded. "It's a date, then. I'll see you at dinner!"

The doors closed behind the pink ranger as Sky continued flipping through the book. After the pictures of his family, came the photographs of his time at SPD. Thankfully, there were no photos of him and Dru. Pictures of himself, Syd, Bridge, Z and Jack flashed out at him. He grinned and touched the pages of his scrapbook lightly, thinking of all the effort Sydney must've put into it.

Sky snapped the scrapbook shut and headed over to his brand new bookshelf, carefully sliding the scrapbook in. His eye caught sight of a small shoe sized box at the bottom of the shelf. Curiosity filled him and he reached for it. Opening the box, he saw that Sydney had left him several empty picture frames for future use.

Sky grinned and pulled out one of the frames. He knew exactly which picture he wanted to display. Gingerly, he reached for the scrapbook again and flipped it open to the last page. Carefully, he removed the photo he wanted and stuck it into the frame.

He quickly cleaned up and placed the frame right in the middle of his nightstand, next to the photo of his father. The blue ranger's smile became wider, now he could look at the picture every night before he went to bed and see it every morning before he reported to duty. Giving it one last glance, Sky turned and left the room, suddenly looking forward to seeing Syd at dinner.

Bridge walked in a few minutes later to wash up for dinner and the framed photo was the first thing that caught his eye. The green ranger moved to Sky's side of the room and picked up the frame. What he saw made him smile.

The picture was of Sky and Syd, their arms wrapped tightly around each other and smiling brightly for the camera.

_xxx_


	6. Pride

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Pride_ – written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** September 25, 2005

**Summary:** Why did he have to surrender his pride?  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

xxx

"Come on Sky."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But it's for the greater good!"

"_No." _

"It'll only be for an hour, tops!"

"No!"

Z sighed, rubbing her forehead with her right hand as she leaned back against the couch. Beside her, Jack and Bridge looked equally as tired. The yellow ranger sighed. "Sky, just do it. If you keep refusing, Syd's just going to complain even more. Don't make all of us suffer more than necessary."

Sky glared at his yellow teammate. "I don't think so."

"Come on Sky," Jack interjected. "Z's doing it. Bridge and I are doing it. Even Boom's doing it. Just suck it up and join us."

"No."

"Come on, Sky," Bridge said, "It's for a good cause."

"No way."

"Please, Sky?" Syd's voice was small.

Sky looked at the pink ranger, and seeing her in near tears, made his heart soften just a little. But he still held onto his pride. "No," he said, clearing his throat slightly. "I don't do fashion shows."

"It's not just a fashion show!" Syd cried, leaping to her feet. "I'm not just doing this for _fun_, Sky! All the money we raise will go straight to the Children's Orphanage!"

"Can't I just help out with the lights backstage or something?" Sky asked, sounding very reluctant to model.

"No! I need you to be one of the models on the runway! With your height and build, you'd be able to make the clothes look fabulous enough for the males in the room want to buy it."

The blue ranger glanced at Syd, and immediately regretted it. There was just no way he could resist the hurt, puppy-dog look on her face. He sighed, bringing a hand to rub his forehead. "Fine, I'll do it."

Instantly, Syd was back to being her normal happy self. "Yes!" she cheered. She quickly strode over to him and gave him a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Sky! I'm going to go plan everything out now, see you later guys!"

Jack patted his arm as the pink ranger left the common room. "See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Sky only groaned. "What've I gotten myself into?"

_xxx_

Sky stared at himself in the mirror. "There is no way in hell I'm wearing this."

"Come out and let me see what it looks like," Syd voice floated from behind the door of the changing room.

Sighing, Sky gingerly opened the stall door and stepped out. Syd's eyes widened as she saw what he was wearing. Black leather cowboy boots, a pair of tight jeans, and a dusty midnight blue dress shirt. A black leather jacket completed the look. The pink ranger eyed him up and down. "Wow Sky, you look hot!"

Sky felt the heat creeping up his cheeks. "I'm not wearing this!"

Sydney looked hurt. "Why not? It looks good! _You _look good!"

"Syd, these pants draw attention to my butt!"

"That's the whole point," Syd couldn't figure out why Sky was being so negative. He looked great in the outfit she had picked out for him. "You have a very cute butt."

"I… I… umm… uh…" Sky began sputtering at Syd's declaration.

"Oh!" Syd looked at her watch, suddenly noticing the time. "It's almost starting! We've got ten minutes."

"Syd, I can't get this zipper to work!" Z's voice came floating somewhere to Sky's left. "Can you help me?"

"Coming!" Syd called. She gave Sky one last smile. "Thanks for doing this Sky!"

Before Sky could protest, the pink ranger turned and left. The blue ranger sighed. He had a bad feeling about this. Why did he have to go and surrender his pride?

_xxx_

He sat outside on the bench, enjoying the peace and quiet around him. It felt so good to be back in his regular clothes! He heard some soft giggling in the rustling bushes behind him. The blue ranger inwardly groaned. During the fashion shoot, girls everywhere had been eyeing him and had tried to follow him after it was over. He wished they would stop, all the giggling made him uncomfortable.

"Hey Sky."

Sky cringed as the soft voice addressed him. Slowly he turned, but relaxed when he saw Syd coming up to him. She sat down next to him and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" she asked. Syd's expression became puzzled when she heard the faint giggling. Then it slowly dawned on her and she dissolved into a fit of laughter. "You've got a fan club!"

"Shhh!" he hissed. "They'll hear you!" He glared as Syd continued to laugh. "I hope you know this is your entire fault. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be in this situation!"

The pink ranger calmed down enough to give him an amused glance. "I don't feel bad; we really raised a lot of money today. And besides, I happened to think you looked totally hot today."

Sky blushed but didn't say anything.

"I know what's going to make those girls stop following you," Syd added as she moved closer to him.

Sky glanced over at the pink ranger with hope. "What?"

The next thing he knew, the pink ranger moved so that she kissed the corner of his mouth. He felt his heart beat faster and his eyes closed as Sydney moved and softly pressed a kiss to his lips.

He gave her a surprised glance when she pulled away. She grinned. "Thanks for forgetting about your pride and doing this fashion show for me today. It really meant a lot." Then she stood up and walked away.

Sky watched her retreat with a smile on his face. "No problem," he whispered.

_xxx_


	7. Knight

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Knight_ – written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** October 11, 2005

**Summary:** She had always dreamed of meeting Prince Charming.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything you recognize. **Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

_xxx_

Ever since she had been a little girl, she had always dreamed of being a princess. She dreamed of flying dragons and wizards. She dreamed of living in a beautiful castle, waiting for her one true love to come and find her.

If one thing could be said about her that was true, it would be that Sydney Drew was a dreamer.

Sometimes she imagined herself to be Sleeping Beauty. To be placed under a deep spell and for her mysterious handsome Prince to kiss her awake. Other times, she would pretend to be Cinderella and wait for Prince Charming to discover her with a glass slipper. Once in awhile, she would be Ariel, the little mermaid that lived in the ocean that would trade in her tail for a pair of legs to be with her Prince. But no matter whom she was, she always dreamed of her very own Prince to come to her rescue.

Fairytales weren't real, Sydney knew that. She would never be able to live in a real castle (she supposed her mansion came pretty close though!) or have glass slippers (it would hurt too much to wear them). She would never fall under a sleeping spell or be kidnapped by a flying dragon. She would never meet a witch that would place a spell on her (Morganna didn't count!).

But she could always have her own Prince Charming. She just had to keep wishing.

"Sydney?"

A voice interrupted her thoughts and Sydney looked up. Sky looked down at her, a curious expression on his face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," she smiled.

Sky shrugged, deciding to let the issue go. "Okay. Bridge and Z are waiting in the game room to play some light ball. Want to join us?"

"Sure," she replied cheerfully.

Getting up from the couch, she moved to follow Sky as they headed to the game room. As they walked, Sydney observed her companion in silence. Sky was tall, towering over her by a couple of inches. His arms were muscular and toned from years of training and being a ranger. He was confident in his abilities and also very attractive. Sky was noble and also very chivalrous; Sydney had been harboring a crush on the blue ranger for a very long time.

Sky noticed her looking at him and gave her a soft smile. Sydney returned the smile with one of her own, a soft blush gracing her cheeks. They entered the game room, where Bridge and Z stood waiting impatiently. Sydney cast one last glance at Sky before putting on her light ball glove. Okay, so maybe she didn't have to have her own Prince Charming.

She would settle for a blue knight.

_xxx_


	8. Test

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Test_ – written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** October 11, 2005

**Summary:** He passed the test  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

Follow up to "Knight"

_xxx_

The alarms blared loudly, waking Sydney from a much needed rest. The pink ranger quickly jumped out of bed, almost colliding with Z in the process. The two rangers rushed toward the Command Centre, arriving at exactly the same time as Jack, Sky and Bridge did. Commander Cruger was already waiting for them.

"Rangers, there is a disturbance in the seventh quadrant. Go now!"

The five of them lined up and pulled out their morphers. "SPD Emergency!"

_xxx_

They were clearly out numbered. Sydney found herself backed into a corner of the alley, Krybots surrounding her everywhere. Turning her head sideways, she saw that there was no advantage point that she could attack. There was simply just too many Krybots.

"Hang on, Syd!"

A moment later, a tall figure was blocking her vision of the Krybots. Sydney grinned behind her visor. Sky had come to her rescue. Between the two of them, they were able to disarm the entire army of the robotic soldiers.

"Are you alright?" Sky asked her as they headed towards the others. Bridge, Jack and Z were taking on the monster.

"Just dandy," she answered. "Thanks Sky."

"No problem. You know I'll always be there for you."

"I know."

And indeed she did know. Sky would always come to her rescue if she was ever in trouble and needed help. He had passed her test. Sydney grinned as she pulled out her blaster. She glanced at Sky, admiring the way he looking in his blue ranger uniform. In her opinion, knights were way better than princes.

After all, the knight always came to rescue the princess in times of danger.

_xxx_


	9. Smile

**Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Smile _– written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** October 23, 2006

**Summary:** All he could do was stare at her and smile   
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. Sorry it took us so long, but we're busy college students and thing have gotten in the way. And no, we haven't forgotten A Different Side Of You, promise.

--

Her hair was like strands of gold, glistening in the sunlight.

It was one of those overused and cliché sayings, something one might hear in one of those cheesy, unrealistic chick flicks that he detested so much. The kind of movies that she probably loved and would sit and squeal over for hours on end with Z or one of her many other friends from her family's Country Club. He knew this, because he had witnessed the squealing first hand on more than one occasion.

Her hair was long and beautiful and he had never seen anyone else with hair that would capture his attention like hers did. Wasn't there some fairy tale about a princess that had to spin straw into gold in order to prove herself to some fairy and thus win the hand of her prince? He imagined that _her_ hair was what that gold would have looked like; long, glistening strands or yellow that was as soft to touch as silk or velvet and scented with enticing smells of apples or vanilla or even rosemary and jasmine.

Sky blinked, coming out of his daze and glancing at his coffee cup suspiciously. Exactly _how much_ caffeine had he consumed today, anyway?

He glanced back to the table where the object of his current fixation was sitting, chatting away happily with Z. To his surprise, a pair of suspicious blue eyes were staring back at him, exactly the color of blue crystals held up to the light…

_Ack! Stop that, Tate. What has gotten into you today?_

They stared at each other for a long, appraising moment, cerulean blue holding crystal blue, before Sky allowed a faint smile to his lips, raising his near empty cup to her in a mock salute. That action appeared to break the spell. Ignoring Z's sudden questioning, Sydney stood up abruptly and began marching forward towards him. There was a fierce scowl on her pretty face that she probably thought made her look threatening, but in actuality made her look adorable.

_Like a kitten with her fur all ruffled up, pretending to be a lion…_

Sky mentally smacked himself over the head, just before the pink ranger reached him and stood with her hands planted on her hips. "And just what is it about me that's so fascinating that you have to keep boring holes into the back of my head!" she demanded in a high, frustrated voice. "You're starting to creep me out!"

Sky regarded her for another moment, and then smiled again, noting how she suddenly flushed and blinked and looked away in a fit of embarrassment. "Oh, nothing much," he replied causally. "I was just admiring the way your hair glistens like strands of gold in the sunlight, that's all. It's really beautiful, you know."

And with those words, he set the empty cup down on the counter and proceeded to stroll casually out of the common room smiling widely, leaving an openmouthed and extremely speechless Sydney staring after him.


	10. Routine

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Routine_ – written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** September 24, 2005

**Summary:** She just had to go and ruin his routine.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Obviously Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the**Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.  
**

* * *

He strode toward his room with an angry expression on his face. It was unbelievable. It was _unthinkable_.

It had happened.

He entered his room with a flourish, the doors closing with a _swoosh_ behind him. He threw himself onto his bed, ignoring his roommate's curious stare. "I can't believe this!" he muttered to himself.

His world had been turned upside down within a matter of minutes and he didn't know what to think.

"What's up with you?"

Sky looked up at Bridge's question. The green ranger was looking at him with an amused expression, like he knew what had happened, but wanted Sky to admit to it.

He scowled. "Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Otherwise, it wouldn't have gotten you all worked up."

"It's _nothing._"

"Sure it is."

Sky growled, but kept silent.

"Come on," Bridge cooed. "You know you can tell me."

Silence.

Bridge sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll have to ask Syd."

Bridge smirked as he watched the emotions play across the blue ranger's face. At the mention of the pink ranger's name, Sky exploded. "You know what she did?"

"I have an idea," Bridge said carefully.

"_She broke my routine!" _

Bridge stared. Of all the things he had expected Sky to say, it hadn't been that. "Huh?"

"Everything was coming along just fine! I had everything under control, and then _bam!_ All of a sudden, she's kissing me! What was I supposed to think?"

"Syd kissed you?" Bridge was stunned. "Wow, I had no idea she'd take it that far."

"Yes, she kissed me! She grabbed me by the arm and pinned me against the wall and kissed me senseless!"

"What's wrong with that? You know, any normal guy would enjoy something like that without question."

"I am not any normal guy!" Sky sat up and got off his bed. He began pacing around. "I had everything planned down to the last detail! There was supposed to be dinner, and flowers and music! She just _had_ to go and ruin it!"

Bridge continued to stare at his roommate. "Let me get this straight. You're mad because you had planned to woo Syd?"

"YES!" Sky emphasized. "And she had to go and ruin it!"

Bridge continued on as if Sky hadn't spoken. "You're mad because she got tired of waiting for you and decided to take matters into her own hands?"

"YES!"

"You're mad because she kissed you senseless?"

"YES!"

"And you're mad because you didn't get to be the one to take the initiative?"

"YES!"

"And then after she kissed you senseless, you left her in the hallway and came here?"

"YES!"

Bridge shook his head. "Sky, you're an idiot."

"YE- _WHAT_?"

"Sky, the girl you've had a crush on for all these months just _kissed_ you."

The blue ranger stared at Bridge, not understanding what his roommate was trying to say.

Bridge sighed and tried to explain what he was going to say in simpler terms. "Syd just _kissed_ you. She actually grabbed you and_ kissed_ you. That means she returns your feelings, you idiot. And you ran away! Now, she probably thinks you don't like her."

Sky's face suddenly went pale.

"So what if she broke your routine? Get over it. The point is, you now know she likes you."

"I gotta go, Bridge," Sky said suddenly, striding toward the doors.

"Hey, Sky!"

The blue ranger paused at the entrance to their room and turned. "Yeah? I'm kinda in a hurry here, Bridge."

The green ranger smirked. "Now it's _your_ turn to kiss her senseless."

Sky grinned. "Thanks." The doors slid shut behind the blue ranger.

Bridge sighed and shook his head. "I should buy Syd a gift for breaking his routine. Maybe now he won't be so uptight."


	11. Quest

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Quest_ – written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** September 26, 2005

**Summary:** She just wanted her diary back.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

_xxx_

"Sky, give it back!"

"Try and reach it."

"Give it to me!"

"Come on, pinky. Can't you reach for it?"

"Oh, Schuyler Tate, quit being so annoying!"

The blue ranger held the worn notebook high above his head as he regarded Sydney with amusement. The pink ranger was jumping up and down, trying with vain to retrieve her beloved diary.

Sky had long ago decided that he liked seeing the pink ranger this way. Sydney was cute when she was irritated. And besides, he was having a lot of fun bugging the hell out of her. He had seen Sydney sitting on the couch in the common room holding her diary and he just couldn't resist baiting her. And so he had snatched the diary out of her hands. He wasn't going to read it, of course. He just liked seeing her all worked up.

"Sky, just give her back the damn diary," Jack sighed from where he sat on the couch, watching as Bridge and Z played a card game.

The blue ranger ignored Jack's words and took a step backwards, smirking as he did so. Sydney's blue eyes continued to flash with annoyance as she jumped up and down, in hopes of getting back her little pink notebook. Sometimes it didn't pay to be so short.

"Come on Sky," she whined. "Give it back!"

"You're going to have to come up with a way to get it then," he teased, grinning widely.

Sydney pouted, making him weaken just a little. A mischievous smirk appeared on her lips. Seeing the blue ranger let down his guard for a few moments, she quickly lunged for the small notebook.

No such luck.

Sky was too quick and reacted instantly. He took a giant step backwards, the notebook still held high above his head. Sydney growled and tried again. And again. And again. And again. Sky smirked seeing her expression. _'Yep, definitely cute when she's angry.'_

He took another step backwards and suddenly found himself backed against a wall, the diary still high above his head. Before he could make a run for it, Sydney had him pinned, her body pressing tight against his.

He froze and shock came over him as the pink ranger grabbed the collar of his shirt, forcing his head to move down slightly. He stood numbly, unable to think as she pressed her lips to his. The notebook fell from Sky's hand to the floor with a _plop!_

Syd's lips felt so soft and Sky brought his hand down to her waist, his other hand moving to her hip. He closed his eyes and began to kiss back when she suddenly pulled away.

Quick as a flash, she bent down to retrieve the notebook that had fallen to the floor. Sydney flashed him a quick triumphant smile before scurrying off to her room, disappearing behind the sliding doors.

Sky looked on in shock. After a minute of staring at the pink ranger's bedroom doors, he shook his head and licked his lips. Sydney had left imprints of her lip gloss and it tasted faintly of strawberry and vanilla. The blue ranger grinned.

He would have to steal her diary more often.

_xxx_


	12. Why

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Why?_ – written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** October 2, 2005

**Summary:** Why was she avoiding him?  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

Set a few days after "Recognition."

_xxx_

She was avoiding him.

And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out _why_.

Everything had finally returned back to normal. Well, almost. Wootox had been captured three days ago and everything had more or less calmed down. He was back in his own body, his bruises were fading, the pain was going away and best of all, everyone had forgiven him for making a mess when he had been in Wootox's body. Everything had more or less returned to normal.

Almost.

At first he hadn't noticed that Sydney was avoiding him. He had been too caught up in a state of happiness being returned to his body, that he didn't see the wary glances being shot his way by the pink ranger.

But over the last two days, he began noticing the little odd things. She would stand up and leave whenever he entered a room or she would be conveniently the first one done eating at breakfast. Usually, she would be sitting next to him when they were relaxing in the common room or standing on his right when the Commander briefed them on a situation, now she kept her distance.

And Sky couldn't figure out _why_.

It was as if she was suddenly afraid of him.

Another two days passed and Sky grew even more frustrated. It was clear that Sydney was avoiding him and he was tired of wondering what he had done to have made her feel like she had to hide from him. He was going to confront her.

It was easier said than done. Over the next few days, Sydney must've caught onto the fact that he was looking for her because she seemed to make herself scarce even more.

Finally, Sky spotted the pink ranger heading up the stairs that led to the rooftop of the Academy one late afternoon. He knew it was one of her favorite places and he seized his chance. Quietly, Sky followed her and was relieved when she didn't notice him.

It was time to find out what he had done.

The sun was beginning to set when he made it up tot eh top. Sydney's back was facing him as she quietly shut the door behind him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" The words were suddenly blurted out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

The pink ranger jumped and whirled around. Her eyes held a look of surprise as she faced him. Sky stared at her with a look of worry, his eyes pleading her to forgive whatever he had done.

"Sky…" she trailed off.

"Was it something I did?" he asked, taking a step toward her. "Cause if it was, then I'm_ really_ sorry."

There was an awkward silence as they stood staring at one another. Finally, Syd sighed. "_I'm_ sorry, Sky," her voice was soft and laced with guilt. "I didn't mean to avoid you at all. It wasn't your fault. I guess I'm just being a bit paranoid."

"Why?" Sky stood still, feeling a bit hurt. "What did I do?"

"Not you," she paused. "Wootox."

He breathed in sharply. "What about him? Did he do something to you when he was in my body?" He felt a strong urge to run down to the containment unit and pound the life out of that monster.

Syd looked startled at his tone. "Well," she said hesitantly. "Sort of, not really."

The blue ranger looked confused. "What kind of an answer is that?"

"It's kinda hard to explain."

"Please tell me Syd," he pleaded.

The pink ranger hesitated. "Okay," she said slowly.

Sky took a deep breath as Syd contemplated where to start.

"I was just in my room, minding my own business, when out of no where you burst into the room. Now, normally, I wouldn't mind, but for some reason, when you came in, the room suddenly felt a lot colder," the pink ranger paused and looked at him. "It unnerved me a bit, but I didn't think it was a big deal. What puzzled me was that you came in without asking. You always had before."

Sky nodded, prompting her to continue.

"The next think I realized was your eyes."

He was startled. "My eyes?"

Syd nodded. "Usually, you'd look at me with exasperation or with amusement. But the way you were looking at me…" she trailed off, shivering a bit. "It was like you were undressing me with your eyes."

"What?"

Syd shuddered as she relived the memory. "It was like you wanted to pin me to the bed and rip all my clothes off."

"But… I would never…" he protested weakly.

She took a few steps toward him until she was standing directly in front of him. She laid a hand on his arm. "I know, Sky," she said softly. "It wasn't your fault at all. It's Wootox's. I know that you would never look at me that way. You would never treat me as if I was some property."

"I wouldn't…"

"I know Sky, I know." His arms fell to his side and Syd stepped forward and gently wrapped her arms around his waist. Startled, Sky wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight. "If anything, I should've known something was up, you were acting so out of character."

"I'm really sorry, Syd," he murmured into her hair.

"I'm sorry too," Syd whispered back. "I don't know why I tried to avoid you. I know you'd never hurt me."

Sky hugged her tighter. "Never."

_xxx_


	13. Confidence

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Confidence_ – written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 2, 2005

**Summary:** After a minor accident involving Syd, Sky's confidence is shot.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

Set sometime after "SWAT" and makes references to BV's Why?

--

Sky sat on the roof, feet dangling over the edge. He wasn't feeling particularly happy, even though the team had just beaten another of Grumm's monsters. His confidence had been shaken badly when the monster, holding tightly on to a certain struggling Pink Ranger, had moved her into the line of fire of Sky's Delta Enforcer the second the Blue Ranger had pulled the trigger. It had been agonizing for him to hear the other's scream Sydney's name, let alone hear Syd's screams as the blast ripped a hole in her right shoulder.

"Hey you," her soft voice called out to him. He tried to ignore her, not feeling like he deserved to be in her presence after what he'd done. "Sky."

She looked down at him, saw the tense set of his shoulders and sighed. Sydney new without a doubt he was beating himself up over what had happened. She also knew if she didn't snap him out of this funk, his confidence would falter in battle and someone could get hurt again, or worse, killed.

"Go away Syd."

"No," she defiantly told him, easing down onto the ground next to him. "Sky, don't do this. What happened out there this afternoon wasn't your fault."

"I shot you!" he argued, his precarious control over his emotions gone. It seemed to him, whenever a situation involved Sydney his level headed thinking went right out the window. "I hurt you, Syd. Me. I'm the one who pulled the damn trigger!"

"It was an accident," Sydney argued back, looking at him with an incredulous look. "Did you do it on purpose? No. I know better, you'd never hurt me on purpose. Remember, we've had this conversation before, after the incident with Wootox."

"I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

"Sky!" Sydney threw her arms around him when the tears started slipping down his cheeks, careful not to jar her injured shoulder as she held onto him tightly.

His own arms tightened around her even when he thought he should be pushing her away. He sucked in deep breath after deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and his runaway emotions.

He'd been so worried he'd nearly lost his best friend. Contrary to popular belief, Sydney was more than teammate and best friend, she was his strength, his support, but more importantly she was his reason for getting up every morning; she was his heart and soul. When he'd given up the hope of being Red Ranger, his focus had shifted to Sydney, and making sure he did everything he could to make her happy, keep her healthy and alive. And today, he'd nearly killed his reason for living.

"Sky, listen to me," Syd whispered in his ear, lovingly. "We have dangerous jobs; getting hurt is all part of it. We live with the danger day after day. Getting killed was a possibility we all accepted when we started here."

"I can't lose you!" he cried into her neck.

"Oh Sky," Syd murmured, reaching her hand up to hold the back of his head. "Even if I die, I'll always be with you, even if you can't see me, hear me, or feel me. I'll always be with you."

"Sydney."

She pulled back slightly, a stern look on her face. "Promise me, you won't let one incident stop you from doing what you've been trained to do, what you've dreamed of doing since you were little."

"I promise."

--


	14. Duty

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Duty _– written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 7, 2005

**Summary:** He taught her what Duty really meant.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. **This chapter has references back to _Quest_.

--

_Duty._

_The official dictionary definition is – obligation. That isn't the definition I'd have given the word. No, I'd have called it Hell on Earth._

_God knows I've had that nasty word drilled into my head since I was old enough to understand it. My parents drilled it into my head over and over again, or rather my mother tried to, that with wealth and privilege came a duty to my family name and status._

_So, I've been the perfect daughter – I've dated wealthy men, made appearances at parties and functions that I knew would get my name into the paper or on television, and I have participated in interests that would bring further prestige to my family._

_Duty has been such a hated word for me, or it was until I came here. I use to quiver whenever it was spoken until S.P.D. taught me the real meaning of the word, until Sky taught me what duty was truly about._

_Schuyler Tate taught me what my real duty was, taught me that the awesome powers I had bestowed upon me at birth meant I had a responsibility to use those powers to help people less fortunate then myself, and even to help those who were of my same status. When I finally came to understand that, I began to see the world in a different light._

_Life wasn't all about wealth, parties, or getting my name in the paper. It became abundantly clear to me, thanks to my training at the Academy, and spending so much time with Sky, that life was about being happy, healthy, and making the world a better place to live in, for everyone._

_I truly believe it was Sky, and the change I made in my attitude and outlook that got me to this point in my life._

"Sydney?"

The Pink Ranger looked up and smiled. Bridge and Z were on the couch across from her, Bridge's arm slung over Z's shoulders, the pair smiling at her. Jack and Boom were on the other couch perpendicular to hers, chatting away about something. And Sky had plopped down next to her, a lazy smile on his face.

"So, whatcha writing about, Syd?" Z teased.

Sydney snapped her diary shut and locked it before she grinned at her friends. "Nothing much. So, what are we doing tonight since we have the night off?"

"Dinner and a movie sound good?" Bridge asked, watching Sky's hand creep across Syd's thigh toward her diary, which rested in her lap. The Blue Ranger loved teasing her by taking the journal, and Bridge knew Sky was hoping for a repeat performance of the last time he'd taken Syd's diary. Bridge grinned. Sky had been pretty surprised when Sydney had grabbed his collar and pulled him down so she could kiss him, so much so that the object in question had dropped from his hands. The two of them didn't think the others had seen it, but the other three Rangers had simply snickered and smiled at one another before going back to what they'd been doing.

"Don't even think it, Tate," Syd growled, swatting Sky's hand away.

The others laughed when Sky switched tactics, pulling Sydney onto his lap and tickling her sides, the diary falling to the floor.

"SKY! STOP!"

Grinning, the Blue Ranger turned his Pink counter part until she was sitting sideways on his lap, gasping for breath. Reaching up, Sky cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly, and then deposited her back on the couch before nodding to the others.

Bridge, Z, Jack and Boom laughed while Syd watched his retreating back, her mouth wide open in shock. When she noticed the others staring at her, she closed her mouth, grabbed her diary and then made for her bedroom, not daring to utter another word. Grinning wildly, she decided she had one more entry to make in her diary before dinner, this time about what it felt like to kiss a certain someone.


	15. Friends

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Friends_ – written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** October 10, 2005

**Summary:** Love… was he really in love?  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

_xxx_

Friendship goes a long way, Sky reflected as he sat in the audience waiting for Sydney to come out on stage. A friend is someone who you know, someone that you like and trust. A friend could influence you to do good things or they could influence you to do bad things. A friend is someone you can call in times of need, or you can call just to hang out.

A friend is someone who you can talk to without the fear of being constantly judged. They would listen as you spilled your problems and offer sympathy, support and encouraging words. A friend was someone you laughed with and shared memories with.

But, at what point, does a friend become something more?

Does a friend become something more when you start memorizing pointless things, like her training schedule? Her shoe size? What her favorite food was? Or does a friend become something more when you suddenly notice how pretty she was and how her blue eyes were a light shade of blue? Does a friend become something more when you swore you smelled her perfume a mile away?

Is it when you memorize the sound of her laugh? When you start to blush if she smiles at you? Or how about a slightest touch from her sends shivers running up your spine? Or is it when, you're alone with her, you start to stutter and become nervous and you can't seem to come up with a good conversation when normally you could before?

At what point, Sky wondered once more, does a friend become something more?

His friendship with Sydney was changing. And he was pretty sure she felt it too. Things had been awkward between them lately, and frankly he had no idea why. He had suddenly notice just how pretty Sydney really was. It was as if he had just woken up one day and found her extremely attractive.

His friendship with Z was nothing compared to his friendship with Sydney, Sky pondered. Z was annoying, but loveable all the same. The yellow ranger didn't make him stutter every time she was near. And she definitely didn't make his heart flutter. In fact, he still saw Z as a little sister.

But Sydney… Sydney made him feel things that he hadn't felt in a long while. Hope… happiness… feelings that scared him, but excited him all the same. Their friendship was changing to love…

Love… was he really in love?

_xxx_


	16. Green Eyed Monster

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Green Eyed Monster_ – written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 25, 2005

**Summary:** Sky's seeing Green.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Sky/Syd

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

* * *

Sky glared at Jack as they stood across from one another in the Command Center. Cruger was briefing them on their latest monster, but at this point, the Blue Ranger found he could care less.

"Cadet Tate, is there something you need to discuss with Cadet Landors?" Cruger asked, catching everyone's attention and aiming it at the Blue Ranger.

"No, Sir."

"Then stop glaring at him. If you have a problem, set it aside until this mission is over."

"Yes Sir."

Bridge, Z and Syd made a face, and then looked to Sky and Jack. "Let's go, we've got a job to do," Jack suggested, shaking his head at Sky's behavior.

As the team moved to morph, Sky whispered something in Jack's ear. "Stay away from Syd."

The Red Range looked confused but shrugged and shouted, "S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

* * *

"What's your problem, Sky?" Jack grumbled as the pair walked through the base, the others having to go and train with the younger cadets at Cruger's orders.

"You heard me. Stay away from Syd."

"Why? She's my friend, like a little sister to me. Why should I stay away from her?"

"Because I said so!" Sky yelled, the little vein in his forehead popping out.

Jack was taken aback. He really had no clue what had crawled up Sky's butt and died. "Why? Give me one good reason."

"Because! Damn you! I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!"

Jack nodded and smiled. He'd been told by Bridge about the Blue Ranger's feelings toward their peppy friend in Pink. He had to admit, he'd had feelings for her before, but he'd seen how the Pink and Blue Rangers were around one another – it was obvious to everyone but them that they were in love.

"Sky, green definitely isn't your color," Jack told him, leaving Sky standing in the hallway glaring at his back in shock.


	17. Sacrifice

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Sacrifice _– written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 7, 2005

**Summary:** She didn't think it was worth the sacrifice - his life for anyone else's.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

--

"_SKY!"_

_Z and Bridge shuddered as Syd's scream ripped through the air. The two of them had been helping Jack get the civilians out of the way of the latest monster's path. Sydney had been with Sky up ahead, the pair blasting their way through the rubble. Now Syd lay on the ground, part of the building she'd been standing by having fallen on her leg, pinning her._

_And Sky was in the middle of the massive fireball that was exploding upwards in the middle of the street further ahead._

"_OH MY GOD!" Z gasped, reaching out to clutch Bridge's hand. Jack stood three feet away from them, his mouth open in shock._

"_Sky," Jack painfully breathed._

"_He can't be gone!" Sydney gasped helplessly as the Red Ranger finally moved to her and freed her leg._

"_Face it Syd, there's no way he could have survived that. He sacrificed himself to protect the civilians, and us," Jack told her, his voice anguished._

"_NO! SKY!"_

Sydney sat up, sweating and terrified. "Syd, you ok?"

The Pink Ranger nodded to her roommate. Z was sitting up in bed, looking at Sydney with wide, worry filled eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna go take a shower."

Z watched as Sydney shakily moved to their bathroom before she got up and raced from the room.

--

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door while Sydney stood under the spray ten minutes later. "WHAT?"

"Can I come in?"

Syd shivered at the sound of his voice, despite the fact that she was standing under the scolding spray of the shower and the bathroom was steaming hot. Obviously, Z had gone and gotten him. "What do you need?"

"Are you alright? Z said you woke up screaming for me."

Sydney growled, peeved that Z would do that without asking. "It was just a nightmare. It wasn't the first I've ever had, nor will it probably be the last. You can go back to bed, I'm fine."

"Don't take that tone with me Sydney Drew."

The shower curtain rustled, a hand shot out and grabbed a towel before disappearing again. A second later, Syd flung the curtain open and stared at Sky angrily.

Anyone who didn't know Sydney Drew would have taken one look at the look on her face and then would have turned and ran. Sky had seen the look before, so he wasn't intimidated in the least. He also knew her better than anyone, and one look into her eyes told him how truly upset her nightmare had made her.

"Syd," he whispered, tentatively reaching forward to draw her to him, where he held her against his chest. "Talk to me."

Sky shuddered when he felt her tremble in his arms. "What or who do I need to beat up for scaring you like this?"

"Unless you plan on beating yourself up, I don't think there's much you can do," she muttered into his chest, finally relaxing as his warmth and the security of his embrace seeped into her.

"What'd I do this time?" he teased gently. Very few people knew this side of Sky Tate, and even less ever saw it. Syd was one of those even rarer few who ever had this side of him directed at them.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

Sky shook his head and leaned down to peck a kiss to her forehead, smiling gently as he pulled back because of how stubborn his best friend was. "Tell me."

Syd finally relented, and quietly told him about her dream. When she finished, Sky's arms tightened around her. "Syd," he whispered softly.

"It could happen," she told him. "That's just the kind of person you are. You're always jumping in the line of fire to save one of us, or to help an innocent person."

Sky found he had no argument to deny her words. "I do what I do, because that's what I've been trained to do, and because I enjoy helping others."

"I know that, but I don't want to watch you die," she told him, her eyes full of tears. "I don't think I could handle loosing one of my best friends, not like that, not in any way, ever."

Sky tucked her head under his chin and continued to hold her against him, debating how to approach her comments. "You know," he started, sighing. "I worry about you doing the same thing," he murmured to her.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you," Sky spoke, pulling back to look down into her teary blue eyes. "Remember what happened when we went to SWAT Training?"

Sydney shuddered at the memory. She'd been the first of them to jump into the line of fire after the five of them had decided to start acting like the team they were. "Oops."

Sky gave her a look that made her cringe. "Yeah, OOPS?"

"Ok, ok, point taken. SO I guess this means we both need to be more careful then, huh?"

"Wouldn't hurt," Sky grinned. "Come on, get dressed and I'll tuck you back in."

Doing the gentlemanly thing, Sky turned and let her get dressed. Once she was done, Syd touched his hand and felt his clasp hers before he led her back to her bed. Quickly, he tucked her in an then sat on the edge of the bed until she began to fall asleep.

"I love you," Syd yawned sleepily, dropping off before she heard Sky's reply.

"I love you too, Sydney."


	18. Dawn

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Dawn_ – written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 30, 2005

**Summary:** Not sure of where they stand with each other, Sky and Syd finally come to an understanding.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Sky/Syd

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

--

Sky shivered and pulled his jacket around him and closer to his body. In the back of his mind he would readily admit he's glad he's present but on the outside, he's complaining about being out in the chilly morning air. "Why are we out here in the freezing cold?"

"Sky, why'd you come if all you're gonna do is complain?" Z grumbled at him from her spot between Jack and Bridge. The trio was sitting on the ground huddled under a blanket to keep warm.

"I had no choice, I was dragged," Sky shot back, glaring at Bridge who just smiles. Sky turns his gaze from his roommate to the figure at the water's edge. She's been standing there for nearly twenty minutes now, not once having said anything to any of them.

Sydney stood alone, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders, her gaze on the water and her ears on her teammates. Sky couldn't help but feel antsy seeing her standing by herself. With a sigh, he trudged through the sand and stopped next to her, looking out to see what had mesmerized her so.

Sky wasn't sure where they're relationship stood anymore, not since they'd told each other that they liked one another more than just friends. There have been many awkward moments between them where before there'd hardly been any.

Sydney knew he was standing next to her, but she didn't acknowledge his presence. She simply continued to stare at the horizon, waiting for the sun to come up. The silence, for the first time in a long time, was annoying and nerve wracking to the Blue Ranger. He enjoyed solitude and quiet on a regular basis, but this was different.

"Sydney," he whispered, reaching out hesitantly to run his fingertips down her wrist.

"Hmm?" Sky smiled when she curled her fingers around his, intertwining them and holding his hand with her own.

"Why are we standing out here in the cold when we could be safe and warm in the beach house?"

Sydney shot him a sideways glance. "Because. You can't enjoy sunrise inside. It's just not the same."

Sky nodded and then grinned. Quickly, he gently tugged her arm so that she fell into his open embrace. She uttered a tiny gasp and then sighed as she settled against his side. They stood like that, arms wrapped around each other while the sun slowly crept into the sky, announcing the arrival of dawn.

"The next time we do this, it should be inside, under the covers, in bed," Sky teased. Sydney looked up at him in shock and saw him grinning down at her.

"Thank you for staying up till dawn with me."

"Anytime, Syd, anytime."


	19. Darkness

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Darkness _– written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** October 8, 2005

**Summary:** He would never be that dark.   
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.

_xxx_

_He stood above her, the bloody knife held high in his hands. He felt the adrenaline pumping through him and he sucked in a deep breath. The air smelled of dead bodies and of blood. She shuddered beneath him, her breathing ragged from running and fighting him off. It was no use though, he overpowered her so easily. _

_For a brief moment, he wondered by why hadn't killed her yet. The others had been so easy. Jack had been the first to go. He had never liked the ignorant red ranger anyway. Arrogant and unreliable –he hadn't deserved to be the red ranger. That title should've gone to him –he had been working for the red ranger powers for most of his life. Z had been next. Annoying and sarcastic. Both the red and yellow rangers had been easy, SO easy to kill. He felt no remorse. Bridge Carson had been a little harder to kill. The little brother that he had never had. Well, at least his annoying rambling would be gone now. _

_He glanced down at the woman in front of him. Sydney regarded him with wide horrified eyes and he felt his heart tug a little. He had loved this woman. Loved her enough to do anything for her. And unfortunately, she hadn't returned the feelings._

"_Pl... please Sky… please don't do this!" Sydney whimpered. _

_His arm almost lowered then. But his mind, his mind reminded him of her rejection. She didn't want him. _

"_No," he replied. "You had your chance." _

_And with those words, he brought his arm down and plunged the knife right into her heart. _

"NO!" Sky bolted up straight in his bed, his heart pounding and sweat dripping from his forehead.

The blue ranger glanced around his room wildly. He quickly reached over and turned on his lamp, making the room semi-dark. Turning his head, he glanced at the other side of the room. Bridge laid asleep and Sky quickly jumped up and moved over to the green ranger's side of the room. After a minute, he calmed down a bit, realizing that his roommate was still alive.

He took a deep breath and then moved towards the doors. He walked rapidly down the hallway, towards Jack's room and entered without a second thought.

Jack laid on his stomach, hugging his pillow tight to his chest. Sky breathed another sigh of relief as he saw that his leader was also still alive. Turning, the blue ranger left the room and headed towards his female teammates' quarters.

Entering the room, he saw that the room was in complete darkness. He moved carefully and quietly so he wouldn't wake the girls. He stopped by the foot of the yellow ranger's bed and listened. The sound of Z's even breathing filled his ears and he relaxed a little more. He moved towards the pink ranger's side of the room and stood by her bed and heard…

Nothing.

Panic rose within him. He quickly bent down and patted the bed, feeling nothing. Sydney's bed was empty. Where was Sydney?

Sky quickly turned and rushed out of the room looking for the pink ranger, his nightmare still vivid in his mind. The Command Centre was empty, and so was the Common Room. He checked every place he could think of and couldn't find Sydney anywhere. With desperation, he decided to check the last place he hadn't been to yet. The rooftop.

The blue ranger was panting heavily, and thoroughly sweating when he arrived at the rooftop. There, standing, with a blanket wrapped around her was Sydney, and she was staring at the moon.

Syd had turned when she heard the noise that Sky had made and suddenly found herself wrapped up in Sky's strong arms. She gave a gasp of surprise and the blanket around her shoulders fell to the ground. "Sky…?" she trailed off. She felt the blue ranger shudder in her arms and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

And that's when Sky broke down. They sank to the ground as Sky sobbed and told her every gruesome detail of his nightmare. She felt tears come to her eyes as she sat and listened. She had never seen Sky so vulnerable before.

"Oh Sky," she said softly when the blue ranger had finally calmed down. "It was just a nightmare. You would never kill any of us."

"But it felt so real! You guys were all dead… I put the knife right into your heart, Syd!"

Sydney hugged Sky tighter. "You would never kill any of us," she repeated. "It's not in your nature. It was just a nightmare, Sky. You would never be that dark, never."

"You were dead…" Sky mumbled. "You were literally right under me, and I killed you because you didn't love me when I wanted you to love me."

"But I do love you," the pink ranger grinned. "Don't you remember? I told you so a few days ago."

Sky felt a smile come to his face as he remembered the events of the last few days. He and Sydney had confessed their love for one another, and he had been deliriously happy ever since. "I love you too."

"Come on," Syd stood up and held out a hand. "I'll stay with you tonight."

The pair headed back to the blue ranger's room and settled into Sky's bed. As Sydney rested her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. Sky took a deep breath, inhaling her vanilla scent. His muscles relaxed and he slowly drifted off with a soft smile on his face.

Sydney loved him and that had been enough to prove that his nightmare hadn't been real.

_xxx_


	20. Spellbound

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Spellbound_ – written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 25, 2005

**Summary:** A collision in the hallway leaves the Blue Ranger spellbound.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Sky/Syd  
**Rating:** The rest of the story is K, but this chapter is T.

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

* * *

"SYD!"

Sky noticed the petite body sprawled on the floor of the hallway and winced. They'd just collided, neither having watched where they were going.

"Sydney, are you alright?" Sky asked, pushing himself up from his back. When he finally looked at her, he was spellbound by what he saw.

Syd was wearing her favorite white hoodie with a pink cami underneath and a white skirt, which flared out at mid thigh. It was said skirt that had his attention.

"I'm fine Sky. How about you?" Syd asked, struggling to sit up. She noticed Sky's eyed riveted on her legs and couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face.

Her skirt had ridden up on her thigh, showing off the tiny, navy blue triangle of fabric that was her underwear.

'Oh wow!' Sky though, swallowing hard. He'd always imagined Syd wearing his color, but never quite like she was. Not to mention, he'd always wondered what she'd look like in a bathing suit or her underwear, and now he knew. 'Oh damn!' he though, feeling his body betray him right there in front of Syd.

Sydney noticed him staring and giggled softly when she noticed he had a problem. Reaching down, Syd pushed her skirt back into position.

The pair struggled to their feet before Syd moved to hug Sky. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself against him. His 'Little' problem poked her in the stomach, making her giggle and sigh.

"Sorry," Sky mumbled, holding her.

"Don't worry about it Sky," she told him softly.

Quickly, Syd stood on her tip toes and kissed his chin. Sky leaned down a second later and sealed their lips together. When Sydney pulled away, she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"This is so embarrassing," he muttered into her hair. "Its not like I haven't seen you in skimpy outfits before."

Syd giggled. "It's not that, it's the color, baby, trust me." Sky gave her a look that had her laughing. She pulled away and looked up at him. "Besides, you're not the only one who was effected."

Sky glanced down at her and gasped softly. Syd's nipples were hard and visible to his eyes. Smiling, he kissed her softly before reply, "I guess not."


	21. Worst Case Scenario

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Worst Case Scenario_ – written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 25, 2005

**Summary:** Alternate ending to the episode, Impact, Syd has to accept Sky's hero complex.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Sky/Syd

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

* * *

"A job well done, Rangers," Commander Cruger exclaimed. "Landors, Tate, I commend you on the destruction of the meteor."

"Thank you Sir," Jack smiled. "All it took was teamwork."

Cruger nodded. "Dismissed."

The team watched on in surprise as Sydney sprinted from the room. Z nudged Bridge, who managed to ready Syd's aura before the Pink Ranger had gotten into the hallway. "She's upset," Bridge started, feeling his heart break from what he felt from Sydney. "Sky, you'd…"

The Blue Ranger didn't need to be told twice, he merely rang out after her.

* * *

Sky found her nearly an hour later, watching the younger cadets training on the field. She was sitting on the bleachers, arms wrapped around her middle.

"Hey," he whispered, nudging her leg with his knee softly.

"Hi," she murmured.

"Syd, what's wrong?" Sky asked, scooting closer to her. He had a pretty good idea but he wanted to hear it from her own mouth why she was suddenly so upset.

"Nothing's wrong, Sky."

"Don't lie to me," he told her seriously. "What's wrong?"

Sydney turned her head to him, letting the tears she'd been fighting back fall. "We could have lost you, both of you, out there today."

"But we didn't."

"WE COULD HAVE!" she finally screamed at him. "You and Jack both could have been killed!" she cried. "KILLED SKY! Don't you get it, KILLED! The entire time you were gone, I kept thinking 'If he dies, I'll never see him again. I'll never get to tell him I love him ever again!'"

Sky's heart broke at the words and tone coming from her. They hadn't said goodbye before he'd left, he'd merely kissed her softly and gone and morphed. "Oh Syd," he pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to loose you, and today, I almost did."

Sky kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I completely spaced how this would affect you."

Sydney laughed, but it sounded so sarcastic to Sky's ears. "I just have to accept you're a hero, or rather, you have a hero complex. Which means one of these days, you won't be coming back because it's gonna get you killed," she cried bitterly.

Sky was shocked to hear her say it. In fact, he didn't have a come back for her because he knew, deep down, she was right. "Sydney, I promise you, no matter what, I'll always come back to you."

The Pink Ranger looked up at him angrily. "Don't make promises you can't keep!" she hissed viciously.

Sky looked crushed but then he smiled, "Dead or alive, Syd, I'll come back to you."

Sydney looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. "I'm holding you to that, Tate."

Sky smiled at her then leaned down, kissed her nose, and the pulled her against his chest, the pair remaining like that for a long while afterward.


	22. Scars

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Scars_ – written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 27, 2005

**Summary:** The healing touch of love.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Sky/Syd

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

--

Content. That's how he felt. He felt content for the first time in years. Of course, he reasoned to himself that may have something to do with the woman in his arms. Sydney was laying against him, sound asleep, in the park. Jack, Bridge and Z were playing a game of Frisbee not far away from where the team had eaten their picnic lunch on this very sunny afternoon off.

Sky watched the Red Ranger leap over a bush to catch the flying disc and smiled. It felt weird, but the animosity he'd held onto for so long toward Jack was pretty much gone. Now and then it flared up, but for the most part, it had been replaced by respect, acceptance, and friendship; and of course, by understanding. That last one wouldn't have been possible without Sydney. The Pink Ranger had been a healing salve on the scars he'd been carrying for years, including losing the Red Ranger mantle to a person he had considered unworthy.

"You're thinking about it too much, whatever it is."

Sky chuckled. "How can you tell?"

"You tensed up, your chest got rock hard and your breathing sped up," Syd told him, looking up at him as she stretched against him. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"My scars."

Sydney frowned. "Huh?"

"The emotional ones, the ones you've pretty much helped heal."

"Like?"

"My anger toward Jack."

That didn't surprise Sydney in the least that that was one of the scars he had. "Oh?"

"If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have understood it or accepted it."

The two of them had spent countless hours talking about Jack being the Red Ranger after it had happened. Sydney had explained, over and over again, why Cruger had chosen Jack over him.

Sky may have been the best cadet at the academy, with the top scores in every area of training, but he hadn't been the ideal leader. He'd been detached from his teammates, he'd been overly confident to the point that he was almost cocky, and he expected the role because it had been his father's originally.

The Blue Ranger still remembered with disturbing clarity what Sydney's reaction had been after weeks of his familiar protests on how unfair it was.

"_That was your dad! NOT YOU! Have you ever stopped to think that maybe you're not meant to be Red Ranger!"_

Sky remembered protesting only to have Sydney yell at him angrily, tears clouding her vision.

"_Destiny is not set, you make your own! Nothing in life is a given!"_

Sky shook his head now as he thought about her words. She was right, as always. Taking her words to heart, Sky had let go of the anger, resentment and disappointment. He knew now, if he hadn't, he'd have missed out on a lot of special moments being the Blue Ranger had triggered, including the most precious thing he'd received in his life thus far – Sydney.

"You're still hurting from not being Red, huh?"

"Honestly? No, I'm not. Being Red isn't everything. Besides, if I was Red, I wouldn't have you, and who knows what kind of other scars I'd end up with after this whole thing with Grumm is over."

"Your perfectly fine, whatever color you are and whatever scars you carry, Schuyler Tate. And you can take that anyway you want to."

Sydney winked at him and he started laughing before he bent down and kissed her forehead.


	23. Take My Hand

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Take My Hand_ – written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 27, 2005

**Summary:** She promised him she wouldn't let him fall.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Sky/Syd

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

--

Sky watched her take another spin on the dance floor with Jack. The two of them were laughing and bumping into Bridge and Z, who were laughing at them too. Sky felt kinda left out, but didn't want to ruin their fun. But most of all, he wanted to dance with her, desperately. Unfortunately, he was still limping around on crutches from his latest brush with one of Grumm's monsters.

He'd been lucky, Syd hadn't been hurt in the battle thanks to his last minute heroics. Of course, that had also meant he'd taken the blow meant for her and had injured his ankle. Much to his dismay, he'd spent the last three days confined to bed rest and Syd had weird duty shifts, meaning he hadn't gotten to spend any time with her, and to Syd's disappointment, she hadn't gotten to take care of him.

Sky could help but smile when Boom got tugged onto the dance floor with Syd. Jack collapsed into the chair next to the Blue Ranger, grinning from ear to ear.

"Your girlfriend is like that old Energizer Bunny!" Jack laughed. "She keeps going and going! I'm tired now!"

Sky chuckled. "Tell me about it."

"Is she like this when you two are alone?" Jack leered.

The Blue Ranger blushed at the innuendo. "Occasionally. Most of the time she's pretty quiet and I'm the loud one."

Jack cracked up at that. "Look out, here she comes."

Sky looked up just in time to see Sydney approach him. "Dance with me?"

"I can't. I'm still on crutches," Sky told her, sounding disappointed.

"Take my hand, Sky," Sydney told him, holding her hand out to him.

"Syd."

"I won't let you fall."

Sky looked up at her, and saw the look in her eyes. "Syd, I'm gonna squish you if I put all my weight on you," he grumbled even as Jack and Sydney helped him to his feet. He found he was able to gingerly put weight on his foot when Syd pulled him over to the darkened corner to his left.

Sky had to smile when she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. The Blue Ranger wrapped his arms around her shoulders and let her move them. Syd only swayed her hips back and forth to the beat of the music.

"See, this isn't so bad, is it?"

"No, and to be perfectly honest, I was really wanting to dance with you when I saw you with Jack."

Sydney smiled. "Me too. It feels like forever since you've held me."

"I'm sorry. Our schedules have been pretty hectic lately, haven't they?"

Syd giggled and looked up at him hopefully. "Kiss me?" Leaning down, Sky gently pressed his lips to hers. "As long as we take each other's hands, Sky, we'll never fall.


	24. Helm

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Helm _– written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 9, 2005

**Summary:** Sky learns to let Sydney have a little control.   
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.

--

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"BUT SKY!"

"No."

"PLEASE! I promise not to crash it!"

"The answer's still no."

"SKY!"

Sighing, the Blue Ranger looked over at his teammate and new girlfriend. Sydney was being persistent, he'd give her that, but just because she was tenacious about asking, didn't mean he was going to cave in. "I am not about to let you fly my remote control airplane. The last time I let someone else fly it, it got crashed into a tree and took me three weeks to fix."

"I'm NOT Jack!" Syd whined and pouted, batting her eyelashes at him. "Please?"

"No."

Syd folded her arms over her chest and pouted. 'He is such a control freak! Why am I in love with him again?'

While Sydney was lost in her own little world, Sky was fighting an internal battle. 'She has a point, but still' he argued with himself.

"Syd, come here," Sky called. Sydney glared at him some more but moved toward him just the same.

Silently, Sky handed her the remote to his plane, making her smile, but before she could thank him, he wrapped his arms around her and laid his hands over hers on the controller.

"Sky?"

"If I'm going to let you fly it, you've got to know the proper way to control it. So, you'll have to deal with my arms around you until you get the hang of it."

Sydney grinned, pleased that she was going to get to fly the little blue plane, but secretly, what pleased her most, was having Sky holding her.

"Alright, now," Sky started, moving her hands. "Pulling back on the joystick is to make it go up and accelerate. Pushing forward on it is down and for landing and stopping, ok?"

Syd nodded.

"Are you ready?"

Grinning, Sydney nodded again. "I was born ready."

"Don't get cocky," Sky admonished her. "Here we go."

Together, they got the toy plane off the ground and into the air. "Oh wow!" Syd gasped, watching the plane soar. They turned in unison to follow the plane's path, laughing and teasing one another as the plane dipped and rolled.

"Thank you," Sydney told him lovingly, looking over her shoulder at him.

"For what?" Sky asked as they finally landed the plane.

"For trusting me to not crash your plane," she whispered, turning in his arms once the plane was on the ground. She slid her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

Sky felt like an ass when she said it. He hadn't let her completely do it on her own, and here she was thanking him for trusting her. Sky wrapped his arms around her tighter, and laid his head on top of hers. 'All I have to do is trust her, but why do I have such a problem doing that outside of being Rangers and Cadets?' Sky asked himself.

Why did he have to hold the reins all the time? But deep down, Sky knew why. His dad had pretty much controlled his parents' relationship, not in a bad way mind you but he'd controlled it just the same. When his father had passed away, Sky's mother had been left not knowing how to function.

'I'm afraid, but I know that nothing that happened to my parents is guaranteed to happen to me and Syd.'

"You're awfully quiet all of a sudden," Sydney whispered.

"Just thinking. Tell you what, how about you decide where we're going tonight."

Syd looked shocked. Usually, her boyfriend had their date planned down to the last second. "Are you ok?"

Sky nodded and grinned down at her. "Yeah. Come on, let's head back and get ready."

The duo went and collected Sky's plane before heading back to their vehicle. Sky smiled, wondering what was in store for him with Syd and the helm.

--


	25. Patience

**Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Patience _– written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** November 20, 2005

**Summary:** He showed her such patience  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. This has references to some of the previous chapters in it.

_xxx_

"Come on, Syd."

"No!"

"Please?"

"I don't think so!"

"It won't be that bad."

"Have you seen the size of that thing? It's bigger than I am!"

"Don't be a chicken."

"Well to bad for you, I'm being a chicken!"

Sky sighed and shook his head. Sydney was probably more stubborn than he was – and that was saying a lot. He glanced at his girlfriend, he and Sydney had been dating for a little over three months and in his opinion, things couldn't be better.

Except for the fact that his girlfriend had a stubborn streak that sometimes drove him crazy.

He stared at Syd. "Come on, I promise that nothing bad will happen.

Sydney stared right back at him. "How do you know? Can you predict the future?"

"Well, no-"

"Those things are _huge,_ Sky! And they're… they're… they're dangerous!"

At Syd's last statement, Sky couldn't help but laugh.

She crossed her arms. "It's not funny, Sky. Motorcycles are dangerous."

He laughed harder. He couldn't help it, Sydney just looked so cute sitting on the couch with a defiant look on her face. Sky stood up and held out his hand. "Come on," he said with a grin on his face. "I'll show you what it's like, and I promise I'll be there every step of the way."

The pink ranger stared at him for a moment and then let out a sigh. Grudgingly, she took his hand and stood up. "This better be good, Tate," she grumbled as she held onto his hand. They began making their way to the SPD parking lot. "I better come back all in one piece."

He let out a chuckle. "I promise you will. You might even find that you'll like it, by the end of the day."

She snorted. "Doubtful."

_xxx_

"Sky, I'm scared."

"Syd, you haven't even gotten on the bike yet."

The pink ranger regarded him with wide eyes. "I change my mind; I don't want to do this anymore."

Sky looked down at his girlfriend; his expression became one of concerned when he saw the fear in Syd's eyes. He reached out and took her in his arms, giving her a tight hug. "Honey? What is it? What's wrong? Tell me, please."

The pink ranger looked up at him. "My favorite uncle died in a motorcycle accident," she whispered.

Sympathy washed over him and suddenly he felt bad. "Oh Sydney," he murmured into her hair. "That's not going to happen to you, I promise. I just want to teach you how to ride my bike."

"Why?" her voice sounded small. "I drive the SPD jeep. I don't need to ride a motorbike."

"Incase something happens and a motorcycle is the only mode of transportation." There was a silence. "I promise we'll be really careful, okay?"

Finally, after a few moments, Sydney nodded. She tentatively headed over to his motorcycle and gingerly climbed on, immediately taking his helmet and placing it over her head. Sky couldn't help but grin. Sydney looked adorable sitting on his bike and wearing his helmet, and if he was being honest with himself, he found it extremely sexy. He quickly headed over and climbed onto his bike, sitting behind Syd and wrapping his arms around her.

Over the next two hours, Sky was patient as he taught Sydney all the ways to control a motorcycle. He gave her the encouragement she needed, helping her gain the confidence to ride the bike without his help. Now, he stood at the side, watching proudly as Syd zoomed around the parking lot on his motorcycle.

She stopped in front of him and took off the helmet before getting off the vehicle. Her hair was a little messy from the wind and the helmet, but Sky found that she looked incredibly beautiful. He smiled down at her. "Have fun?" he asked.

She set the helmet on his bike. "Yeah," she admitted. "Once I got past my fear, it was fun." She reached up and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Thank you, Sky. Thanks for helping me get over my fear and for teaching me how to ride a motorcycle."

"You're welcome." He kissed her forehead and smirked. "Fancy a ride with me?"

She grinned mischievously. "Only if you drive!"

"You bet!"


	26. Album

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Albume_ – written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 4, 2005

**Summary:** A special project by Syd sparks her to share memories of Bridge and Sky with Z.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

Set before the team graduates the academy

--

Z was surprised to see Sydney sitting on the floor of the common room, a mess of construction paper, scissors, stickers and pictures strews around her. "What are you doing?" Z asked, flopping onto the couch and looking down at her pink teammate.

"I'm working on a special project."

"I can see that, smart ass," Z laughed when Syd looked up and stuck her tongue out at her. "What is it for?"

"Well, we're all graduating from here soon, and we'll officially be S.P.D. officers. Who knows where we'll all go afterward? So, I decided to take some of the pictures we've taken over the last year or so, and I'm making each of us a memory album," Sydney spoke, placing a few more stickers on the page she was working on.

"Ok."

"There'll be pictures, quotes, poems, and little captions in them, plus, I left some blank pages at the end, color coded of course, for each of us to write something personal to each other in them."

Z grinned. "That's cool, Syd. Let me see," Z told her, sliding off the couch and onto the floor next to her.

"I've already done everyone's, except Sky's, which is what I'm working on."

"When did you get that picture?" Z laughed at the picture of Bridge and Sky sitting at a table, each with a huge hamburger in their hands.

"That was Sky's sixteenth birthday. His mom took the three of us out to dinner, and those two bet each other they couldn't finish the hamburgers, which were like three fourths of a pound of meat. I just had to snap a picture of them trying."

Z looked amused. "Who won?"

Sydney laughed. "Neither, though I think Bridge ate more of his than Sky did. Ultimately, they both got sick from eating too much."

Once the stickers were set on the page she was working on, Sydney flipped back to the beginning and let Z look through it. They laughed over pictures of Sky covered in mud, ice cream, and various other things that Sydney had managed to take. Z snickered when she saw the Halloween and Christmas pictures; seeing Sky dressed as Dracula for Halloween and good old St. Nick for Christmas to go with Sydney's Elvira and Mrs. Claus costumes was hilarious. And Bridge dressed as an Elf and Igor to match them was cute too.

There was one picture that made Z stop flipping pages and simply stare at it. Sky was leaning with his back against a tree, dressed in a pair of black slacks, a blue polo and a black leather jacket. In his arms was Sydney, wearing one of those classic little black dresses, one of the ones hanging in her closet currently, with pink accents and a black shawl. Syd was leaning her head on his chest, and both of them were looking at the camera. "When did you guys get that taken?"

Sydney looked down at the picture and smiled, her eyes tearing up slightly. "That was our first date," Syd smiled up at her friend. "There was a vendor near the restaurant, taking pictures. He snapped that one of us without either of us noticing and then he showed it to Sky. Sky paid to have two copies made, and then I got another copy of it to put in this for him."

"You two look so happy in that picture," Z murmurs.

The Pink Ranger nodded. "We were. We'd just finished eating and had decided to take a walk, to kinda ease the tension."

The Yellow Ranger laughed. "Sexual tension?"

"Awkwardness kinda tension," Syd corrected, letting her fingertips gloss over the picture. "Right before the picture had been snapped, we'd been making out under the cover of the tree."

"Then why do you look so dazed?"

"It was my first kiss."

Z looked momentarily startled by that admission. "Aww."

"Good afternoon ladies," a new voice calls out, startling both of them. Looking up, the two girls see Sky standing above them. "What are you two doing?"

The girls share a look and burst out laughing. "Syd's making something for us, and she was sharing a few memories of you and Bridge with me."

Syd smiles her thanks at Z taking the attention off the heavy topic of conversation. "Need something?" Syd asks, going back to her task of finishing Sky's album.

"Nope. Can I see?"

"When it's finished, yes, but not before then. Now scram!" Syd laughs, watching Z get up and usher Sky out of the room.


	27. Fight

**Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Fight _– written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 9, 2005

**Summary:** Their first fight as a couple   
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.

--

"You're an egotistical, self-centered, sexist ASSHOLE, SCHUYLER TATE!"

Z, Jack and Bridge's jaws dropped open at Syd's words. "Holy cow!" Bridge gasped.

"I'm just as capable as any male cadet in this academy at handling any situation, let alone night duty! Need I remind you I've been here as long as you, trained just as hard as you, oh, and wait, I've been a Ranger too! JUST LIKE YOU!"

The Red, Yellow and Green Rangers watched Sydney back Sky into the common room, her finger jabbing his chest to punctuate each of her comments as she raged at him.

"I've never seen her this mad before," Jack muttered.

"I just want to know what Sky did to piss her off this bad," Z pointed out, laying the blame for Syd's anger at the Blue Ranger's feet.

"SYDNEY! I didn't mean it like that!" Sky tried to argue back.

"REALLY? I know what you were thinking – Syd's just a girl, therefore she shouldn't be on night patrol because she can't take care of herself!" Syd went off again, flailing her arms about before hissing, "NEWSFLASH SCHUYLER! I've got two fists that do this neat trick of turning into whatever solid element I want to damn well change them into! Not to mention, I have a blaster strapped to my leg that I'm a damn good shot with!"

"Syd!" Sky feebly protested.

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT SCHUYLER!"

The Blue Ranger winced as his girlfriend used his full first name yet again. "Can I explain?"

"FINE! GO AHEAD! EXPLAIN AWAY!" Syd shouted, crossing her arms over her heaving chest and tapping her foot on the floor angrily.

"I had Kat switch your shift with Cadet Sanders for one reason."

"What's that?"

"I wanted to spend the night of our anniversary with you, alone, in bed."

The trio of remaining B Squad Rangers grinned when Syd's hard expression melted into shock.

"OH GOD! Our anniversary's tomorrow, isn't it?"

Sky grinned and pulled her into his arms. "Did you forget?"

"I'm so sorry, I spaced it. I got you something a month ago, but I spaced what day it was. I am so, so sorry for freaking out on you like that!"

Sky simply smiled and then leaned down to kiss her softly. "Am I forgiven now?"

"As long as I am," she smiled up at him.

Sky nodded and hugged her. When the impish smile crossed his features, the others raised their eyebrows in question. "And Syd, I'm well aware of how capable you are and just what those lethal hands of yours can do," Sky teased suggestively, making Syd blush bright red and hide her face in his chest.

The others burst out laughing at his comment and Syd's reaction.

--


	28. Song

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Song_ – written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 6, 2005

**Summary:** A trip to the Ice Rink leaves Z, Jack and Bridge breathless  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. **Gang, all of these one shots are supposed to take place in the same universe, they're just moments between Syd and Sky that BloomingViolets and I wanted to hit upon.

**The song featured here is from Disney's Beauty And The Beast, and is the title song to that movie, sung by Angela Lansbury. We do not claim ownership of the song.**

One a side note, Jillie Chan can you email either BloomingViolets or I, we weren't quite sure how to answer your last review.

--

"Someone explain to me why we're here freezing our butts off at six in the morning?" Jack groaned as he, Z, and Bridge trudged into the New Tech Ice Arena. The three of them had been woken by Kat that morning, with an urgent message that they needed to meet Sydney down at the arena.

"Because Kat said Syd said it was important, dufus," Z shot back, pushing Jack's shoulder to get him moving down into the stands of the arena.

It wasn't large by any standard, but the local kids loved to come skating on Friday nights, and most of the local schools had hockey teams and ice skaters, and there were a lot of local clubs for both.

"Why isn't Sky with us?" Jack asked, sitting down in the front row of the empty arena, staring at the empty ice.

"Because he was gone when Bridge got up, that's why."

The trio perked up when they heard the first familiar strains of violins start to float through the air via the sound system. Looking over, they saw a vision in pink satin and white lace float, not skate, onto the ice.

"Oh my God, is that Syd?" Z gasped softly, watching their friend move to center ice.

"And that's the reason Sky isn't with us," Jack commented, pointing to the second figure floating across the ice. It was Sky, but it wasn't the Sky the Red and Yellow Rangers knew. This Sky was wearing a white peasant shirt and tight blue skating pants. Bridge, however, was grinning from ear to ear.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Z asked Bridge, who nodded.

"They both love skating," Bridge commented, squeezing Z's hand. "We're in for a treat; I haven't seen them skate in forever, but it looks like they've been practicing."

The trio watched as their two friends began a graceful dance to the sounds of Beauty and The Beast. There weren't any complicated maneuvers, just the two of them dancing their hearts out.

_Just a little change_

_Small to the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

"Wow!" Jack gasped as Sky twirled Syd around what seemed like a million times before releasing her so she could skate away from him to the other end of the arena.

"You got that right, and this song fits them so well," Z laughed softly.

"You have no idea," Bridge grinned, his eyes shining. He'd seen his friends skate together a million times, but never like this. "You can tell they love one another."

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

Syd skated gracefully back to Sky and let him hold her as they began to twirl in unison across the ice, his arms at her waist and hers reaching up to lock around his neck. "Sydney," he whispered, smiling down at her as she looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with love.

"Thank you for doing this with me," she whispered back, then spun out of his arms as the last leg of the song started.

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

When the song was over, the pair skated up to the edge of the ice, and grinned at their friends. "Well, what did you think?" Sydney asked, grinning.

"That was so romantic!" Z laughed, reaching over to hug her friend. "You two never told me and Jack you could skate!"

"We wanted to surprise you. We got you guys some skates, put them on and get out here!" Sky teased, grabbing Sydney's hand as they skated backwards away from their friends. The trio of Rangers laughed, put on the skates not far from where they were sitting, and then hit the ice.

The five of them skated for hours, a million and one songs playing in the background as they bonded as a team, but more importantly as friends, or in Syd and Sky's case, lovers, outside of their duty to the city, and the world.


	29. Dare

**Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Dare _– written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 9, 2005

**Summary:** Sky learns to let Sydney have a little control.   
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. This story has a reference back to BloomingViolets' _Pride_

--

"We dare you."

Three simple words. That's what Sky kept telling himself as he got dressed in the back of the nightclub he was at. Three very simple words had gotten him into this mess.

"You ok?" Bridge asked, coming out from behind a curtain that had served as a dressing area.

"How do I get myself talked into stuff like this?" Sky helplessly asked his best guy friend. "First Syd's fashion show, now this."

Bridge just grinned and adjusted the collar of the emerald green silk shirt he was wearing. "Because you know you let Jack get under your skin. Besides, this is Syd's 21st birthday, would you want anyone else in the world doing this for her?"

Sky couldn't help but to grin at that. "No. I'd hate to have to kill anyone for doing for her what we're about to do."

"I'm ready!" Jack laughed, exiting the bathroom. Like Bridge, he was wearing a silk shirt, only his was in ruby red. Sky shook his head and adjusted his own shirt, which was a sapphire blue.

"Are you three ready yet?" Z asked, knocking on the door. Bridge rushed over and opened it, revealing the very sexy looking Yellow Ranger.

The boys whistled as Z walked in. She was wearing tight, black leather pants and a yellow leather halter tank top, her arms adorned with armbands in the same yellow leather. Z's dark hair was flared out and her makeup gave her face that dangerous, nighttime look.

"Damn Z! If you look this good, I'm almost afraid to ask how Syd looks!" Jack laughed.

Z merely grinned at her older brother. "You haven't seen anything until you've seen the birthday girl. She is, however, getting anxious about the presents I promised her, so let's get a move on."

The boys nodded, looked in the mirror one last time, and then grabbed the black leather cowboy hats from the counter, the ones Z had bought for them for this.

"Ladies, we have a special treat for you tonight. In honor of the lovely Sydney Drew's birthday, we have a very special act joining us tonight at Club Paradise!" the D.J. announced, a spot light lighting Syd up where she sat with pink light. "Ms. Drew, please bring your cute butt up here."

Z pushed Syd from her chair. Syd was reluctant to go up, as the D.J. was eyeing her like she was a piece of meat on auction, which made Syd uncomfortable. The only person she wanted looking at her like that was Sky, and even he wouldn't look at her like that. No, he always later at her with his eyes filled with love.

Thinking of her boyfriend touched off a pang of longing in her. Sky, Bridge and Jack had been sent to S.P.D. Headquarters for some sort of seminar for two weeks, and wouldn't be returning for another four days.

"Have a seat, Ms. Drew, and enjoy," the D.J. grinned, gesturing to the chair on the stage before he moved off.

A soft melody began to play and the house lights went out before three very distinct colored lights turned on – one red, one green, and the middle one was blue. When Sydney noticed the lights, she turned in her chair and gasped softly, eyes widening. Standing there in silk shirts of their respective colors, tight black leather pants, cowboy boots and black leather cowboy hats were Jack and Bridge, with Sky right in the middle, each with a microphone in hand.

The trio began singing to the music blaring out of the speakers. The song was one of Syd's all time favorites – "I'll Make Love To You" from the 1990's R&B group Boyz II Men. Sky sang all the leads, with Bridge and Jack backing him up. Syd, and even Z and the crowd, was amazed by the passionate rendition Sky was giving – the audience because the boys looked oh so hot, but Syd and Z because they both knew Sky hated being in the spotlight.

The Pink Ranger shuddered and shivered as Sky got down on his knees next to her, his mic in one hand and the other reaching up to caress her face.

'Eat your heart out Jack!' Sky thought, laughing inside as he laid himself all on the line to be even more romantic that Jack dared him to be in public. The bet mattered for a while ten seconds before it ceased to exist; just the look in Syd's eyes as she saw him washed everything else away. She had really though he'd miss her big birthday, and he had just proven her wrong.

Jack and Bridge grinned but continued to sing, both acknowledging that Sky had more than won their bet. When the song ended, Bridge and Jack bowed while Sky pulled Sydney into his arms.

Then, much to Sky's surprise, Syd cupped his face in her hands and sealed their lips together.


	30. Time

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Time_ – written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** October 11, 2005

**Summary:** Time was a factor in everything.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

Set before "Mirror" and "Reaction"

_xx_

He marveled at the fact that time always seemed to slow down whenever she was near, and yet, time always seemed to speed up whenever she was with him. He supposed the saying was true, time always seems to fly by when you're having a good time. And he was definitely having a _wonderful _time.

It was amazing really, Sky reflected as he stared at his girlfriend. Sydney was standing in front of the stove, cooking something in the kitchen for their dinner later that night.

Was it possible to love someone so much, that nothing else in the world mattered?

Sky knew that the answer was _yes_.

Time was a strong factor in everything.

He glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall and noted the date. God, had it only been five years since he had realized his feelings for Sydney? Had it only been four years since they had started dating? Had it only been a year, four months, three weeks, and four days since they had moved into their own apartment and started living together?

Time really had flown by.

Slowly, Sky stood up from his position on the couch and briefly felt the square object in his pocket. Smiling, he moved toward Sydney and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. He inhaled the aroma around them. "What are you cooking?"

"Lasagna."

Lasagna was his favorite. Sky grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sky's grin then became playful. "You love me, huh?"

Sydney reached out to turn off the stove and turned around to face him. She stood on her tiptoes and lightly pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Of course I love you, silly!"

His expression softened. "Will you do something for me then?"

Her eyes were alight with curiosity. "Of course, honey, anything within reason. No killing, stealing or breaking the law."

Sky chuckled before releasing her and bent down on one knee, bringing out the object in his pocket. He opened up the tiny box, where a stunning engagement ring sat. Sydney gasped slightly, her blue eyes widening and filling with tears.

"Sydney Drew, will you marry me?"

Sydney stared at him, speechless for a moment. Then the tears overflowed. "YES!"

Sky grinned a goofy smile and slipped the ring onto her finger before standing. Syd leapt at him and he lifted her into his arms, twirling her around the kitchen, their joyous laughter could be heard many hallways over.

Time was a strong factor in everything. It never stopped or slowed down, it just marches forward, waiting for events, tragic or joyful, to happen. Time just continues on.

As he looked at his fiancé, Sky was positive that time was on his side. He and Sydney would be together forever.

_xxx_


	31. Mirror

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Mirror_ – written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** October 6, 2005

_xxx_

She stared at her reflection with a pleased smile on her lips. She ran her hands down the front of her dress, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles.

Her hair was styled just the way she liked it, half tied back, wisps of curls framing her face, a lily pinned to the base of the hair style. Her makeup was lighter than usual, mascara on her eyelashes, eyeliner around her eyes, and the lightest shade of pink that was her eye shadow. Her crystal blue eyes were bright with happiness, excitement, and tears.

It was finally here. The day she had been waiting for. The day she had spent months, weeks, days planning for. The day she was _finally_ a bride.

Z emerged from the bathroom and Syd turned away from the mirror. The yellow ranger's eyes widened at the sight of her best friend. "Wow, Syd!" she whispered softly. "You look gorgeous!"

Sydney grinned radiantly. "Thanks Z," she replied. "I feel gorgeous."

"Sky is going to flip when he sees you!"

Syd giggled. "I should hope so. After all, it is my wedding day! I have to look good."

"Well, you do look good," Z winked playfully. "Sky's not going to be able to keep his hands off you tonight!"

Before the pink ranger could retort, there was a soft knock at the door and in walked her parents. "Oh honey," her mother whispered, tears were beginning to gather in the woman's eyes. "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks, mom," Syd replied softly.

"You look wonderful Sydney."

"Thank you daddy."

Melanie Drew stepped forward to help her daughter pin the veil to her hair as Adrian Drew looked at his daughter, beaming with pride. "I can't believe you're getting married now. It seems just like yesterday you were still a baby…"

"Oh daddy," Sydney stepped toward her father, her arms stretched open. "I'll always be your little girl."

Adrian hugged his daughter tight. "I know. You just make sure Sky takes care of you and treats you right. My little girl deserves the best. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."

"Are you ready?" Z asked, hearing the sounds of music starting.

Sydney took one last look at herself in the mirror. A beautiful, confident young woman stared back at her and suddenly, she found that she couldn't wait to get married. She couldn't wait to start a future with Sky.

Mrs. Schuyler Tate.

Sydney Tate.

It had a nice ring to it, she decided.

Syd turned away from the mirror and reached out to grab her father's arm. "I'm more than ready."

_xxx_


	32. Reaction

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Reaction _– written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** October 7, 2005

**Summary:** "I want forever with her."  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. **This chapter is the follow up to _Mirror_.

_xxx_

"Would you stop pacing around, Sky? You're making me dizzy!"

Sky Tate stopped abruptly and brought a hand up to the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"Why are you so nervous anyway?" Jack stared at his friend with an amused smile. "You've been looking forward to this date for awhile now."

Sky tugged at his tie. "I know."

Bridge pulled off a glove and waved it around in a circular motion in front of his face. The green ranger gave him a questioning glance. "Why are you having second thoughts _now_?"

"I don't know Bridge! It's just- so you think we're ready for this? What if she isn't happy with me? What if she gets bored? What if we're not cut out for marriage? Are we too young? What if-"

"Sky!" Bridge interrupted. By now the red and green rangers were standing in front of the blue ranger, looking more serious than ever. Sky stopped rambling and stared at his friends.

"Do you love Syd?" Bridge asked.

Sky had no hesitations. "Absolutely."

"When you're with her, do you feel happy?" Jack cut in.

"Of course! Nothing else matters when I'm with her."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?" Bridge tried to fight the smile that was rapidly forming on his face.

Sky continued to stare at his friends, images were flashing through his mind with possibilities of the future.

Waking up early every morning with her his arms. Making breakfast together. Making love. Nursing each other back to health from the flu. A large house with a white fence and a swing set. Children. Grand children. Growing old. Family picnics and movie nights.

Sky grinned. "Yes, I want forever with her."

"Alright then," Jack patted his back. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Come on," Bridge spoke up, hearing the crowd of people piling into the church. "It's almost time."

_xxx_

The church was bursting with people. He could see his mother sitting in the front row, blubbering away on Boom's shoulder, while Cruger and Kat Manx sat next to them. For a moment, he felt a pang of sadness, he wished his father could've been there to see his wedding day. A moment later, he cheered up, knowing that his father would be watching from heaven above. Friends that he and Sydney had made over the years, were there, along with aunts, uncles, grandparents and plenty of children.

Beside him stood Bridge and Jack. The flower girl and the bridesmaids had already walked down the aisle and Z, the maid of honor, was making her way toward them. Then the wedding march began.

He waited with anticipation as the crowd stood up. A minute later (it seemed like a lifetime) she appeared.

All the doubts that Sky had disappeared with one look at his soon to be wife. Sydney looked absolutely beautiful. No, more than beautiful –she was _gorgeous_. Even more so than usual. Her cheeks were rosy and there was a radiant smile on her face as she made her way toward him on her father's arm. She was absolutely glowing with happiness.

Sky grinned a goofy smile. He wanted this, he wanted _her_ for the rest of his life.

She finally reached the spot next to him and he reached out for her hand. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Smiling, they both faced the front toward the priest. Sky could barely contain his excitement.

His life was about to begin.

_xxx_


	33. Dream

**Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Dream _– written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** October 10, 2005

**Summary:** Flying was one of her dreams.   
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

_xxx_

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Syd turned from her position, only to find Sky behind her giving her a curious expression. The pink ranger smiled at him, before returning her attention to the sky above. "Nothing really."

"Why are you staring up at the clouds?"

She shrugged. "It's a secret."

Sky moved until he was standing next to the pink ranger and tried to see what Sydney found so fascinating about the sky. The pink ranger closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. What was it that Sydney found so fascinating?

"Tell me," he prodded.

For a moment, the two rangers stood on the rooftop of the academy in silence, watching at the sun was slowly setting. After a minute, Sky decided to ask again, when Sydney suddenly spoke up.

"I've always wished I could fly," she spoke softly and so suddenly that Sky almost missed what she had said.

"Come again?" He gave her a startled look.

"I went once with my dad before he died," the pink ranger continued. "We owned our own plane and he took me up on my ninth birthday."

The blue ranger kept silent as Sydney continued speaking. "I remember how exhilarating it was to be up there with the clouds…" her blue eyes looked wistful. "I wish I could go up there again."

"Why don't you?" Sky asked. His blue eyes stared at her with compassion. He knew what it was like to grow up without a father.

Sydney shrugged. "After my daddy died, it just wasn't the same." Her eyes were on the sky again. "I miss it though, even if I only went once."

In a split second, Sky made a decision that he knew he would never regret. He grabbed the pink ranger's hand and began pulling her along. "Come on."

"Sky… what are you doing?" Sydney protested lightly as she stumbled along.

"You'll see!" Sky pulled her along, dragging her though the hallways of the Academy, past the common room and down into the zord bay area. He led the pink ranger over to where his zord sat. Sydney stared at him. "What's going on?"

Pulling out his morpher, Sky grinned at her and pressed a button. The door to his zord flipped open. "You said you wanted to fly again, didn't you? Well, my zord is the only one that can fly."

"Are you serious?" There was no mistaking the surprise in the pink ranger's voice.

He nodded and climbed inside. "Are you coming or not?"

Syd quickly scrambled up the steps that led to the opening of his zord. Sky grinned at her from where he sat. "Sorry, there's only one seat in here. Think you can handle sitting on my lap?"

Syd grinned back. "As long as you don't crash." And with those words, she promptly climbed in.

Together, they flew the blue ranger's zord into the clouds, twisting and turning, laughing as they did so. For an hour, they stayed up in the sky, admiring the sunset from their view.

Sydney leaned against Sky's chest, content with everything around her. The blue ranger's arms were resting comfortably around her waist. She sighed. "Thank you for taking me up here, Sky."

Sky smiled, but said nothing. He wrapped his arms tighter around Syd's waist, glad that he had made one of Syd's dreams come true.

_xxx_


	34. Color

**Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Color _– written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 11, 2005

**Summary:** And so it begins…the rest of their lives  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. Has reference to BloomingViolets' _Dream_.

aquarius12285 and CamFan4ever – we both just wanted to say thanks for the enthusiastic reviews –-both grin--We so look forward to hearing from you each and every chapter!

**And a small reminder - these are all related, but in no specific order, just little moments of insight between Syd and Sky**.

--

Sydney couldn't help but stare at the little stick in shock. They'd been trying for months now, but with no success. She'd almost given up the hope that trying would end with good results, but God obviously thought they were ready.

The box had said that if the little window showed a pink line it was negative, and if it showed a blue line it was positive. Talk about ironic color choices.

She'd waited a whole five minutes. And when she'd come back into the bathroom and had picked it up, she couldn't help but scream in surprise.

There was a little blue line.

"Oh my God, I'm pregnant."

--

Sky bounded up the steps of the porch, happy to be home. Both he and Sydney were taking a week long vacation from S.P.D., a perk they hadn't gotten to enjoy when they'd been Rangers, or for the last couple of years. The former Blue Ranger was looking forward to the down time with his wife of two years. They hadn't gotten to spend much time together, not with them working different shifts and assigned to different levels of cadets.

Once he was through the door, Sky tossed his keys down on the table in the foyer and hurriedly unzipped his uniform jacket. The house was pretty quiet, but he knew she was home; her car was parked in the garage.

"Syd! I'm home!" he called out, walking into the living room. She was no where to be found.

Sky grinned, and then turned for the stairs. If she wasn't down in the living room, she was probably up in their room catching a nap. He'd been noticing the change in her sleeping habits for the last week; she'd been taking extra catnaps and what not whenever she could.

He slipped his jacket off and folded it neatly before sitting it down on the chair as he entered the room then movied toward their four poster bed where Sydney lay; sound asleep, underneath their covers. He frowned slightly, seeing her old stuffed animal Peanuts clutched tightly to her chest. The only times she ever had the toy out these days was when she wasn't feeling all that great. He smiled in memory of the time he'd asked her about that. It hadn't been too long after they'd gotten married.

She told him the only reason she didn't sleep with it anymore was because now she had Sky to sleep with, to cuddle with in those times when she use to cuddle her toys. Sky had blushed at that and simply kissed her cheek.

Now here she was, curled up, and he had a bad feeling about it. Toeing off his shoes, Sky padded across the floor and crawled up onto the bed, trying not to wake her. Leaning down, he kissed her softly. "Syd, honey, I'm home."

He smiled when the sleepy grin spread across her face and her eyes opened, still swimming with her dreams. "Hi."

"Hi. You feeling ok?" he asked, gesturing to Peanuts.

Sydney could only nod and snuggle close to him when he pulled her into his arms. "I'm fine. How was work?"

"Long. I didn't see you all day, which is really weird, because we always bump into each other during the day."

Sydney sighed. "I'm sorry. I only had half a day, I had a doctor's appointment."

"Everything ok?"

She smiled. "It's gonna be, I hope," she told him, watching the fear seep into his eyes. "I'm not dying, stop thinking like that. I've just got a small situation that's not gonna clear up anytime soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sky was confused when she crawled off the bed and scampered into the bathroom before coming back, something in her hands. She handed the plastic covered stick to him and then crawled back onto the bed.

Normally, Sky would ask what she was handing him, but he knew what this was. His eyes were wide when he looked down at the pregnancy test. "Sydney?"

The former Pink Ranger's face was lit up like the star on top of the Christmas tree. "I did that a week ago, but I couldn't get in to the doctor until today to confirm it. He called about an hour ago, it's positive."

Sky's mouth dropped open in shock. They were finally pregnant. "Oh wow."

"Now you can say, blue really is your favorite color," Syd teased him, and then screeched when he tugged her into his arms, his lips seeking hers out as they fell back on the bed.


	35. Power

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Power_ – written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 27, 2005

**Summary:** Sky tells it like it is – women have got all the real power.   
-–winks—- Or at least, one in particular has got all the power.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Sky/Syd

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

--

Power. True Power.

No machine, and no man, whether he's alien to Earth or not has true power. Want to know why? True power is in the hands of women. Or in my case, the hands of one woman.

And right now, she's curled up next to me, sleeping, her face turned toward me. One hand is resting on my chest while the other, the one she's laying on, is unconsciously rubbing the bulge in her tummy that's our child.

A woman, especially a pregnant woman, holds true power. Who else could inspire a normally sane man to want to both strangle her and die for her at the same time?

Z, Bridge, and Jack took it into their heads to throw her a baby shower, so that's how I spent my evening – sitting in a chair, next to my wife of three years, in a circle of people, opening baby presents. Not my idea of a good time, but Syd made it bearable. Every so often she'd lean over and rest against me, moving my hands to her stomach when the baby's kicking got to be too much. It made me feel like I was actually doing something.

Its funny really, but our baby must know when I'm holding Syd because the kicking stops, the somersaults stop, the bouncing on Syd's poor bladder stops. Its like the baby knows Syd and I are together, that no matter what, he or she is safe.

"Sky," Sydney whispers in the dark.

I can't help but to smile and kiss her softly. "Yes?"

"I love you," she murmurs.

"I love you too," I tell her.

"Go to sleep. You keep rubbing my stomach and you're gonna wake the baby, and then I'm not gonna get any sleep."

I chuckle and lay down but my hand remains over our baby.


	36. Dependence

**Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Dependence _– written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 22, 2005

**Summary:** Sky's struck by a scary realization   
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.

--

Sky poked his head in the door and smiled. Syd was lying on the narrow hospital bed, sleeping soundly. Z was on one side of her and Bridge on the other. Jack had come with him, so he knew the former Red Ranger was parking the car.

"Hey Sky," Bridge greeted.

"Looks like I got here with time to spare," Sky grinned, finally stepping into the room.

He'd been in Seattle when Kat had contacted him about Syd going into early labor with the twins. He'd been very glad that Kat had gotten him a seat on the first flight out, he hadn't wanted to miss the birth of his children, not for anything.

"No kidding. Syd had a fit when the doctor told her she was in labor and you weren't here."

Sky grinned and moved toward his sleeping wife. Carefully, he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned forward to caress her cheek. "Sky," Syd smiled up at him, her eyes opening instantly at his touch.

"Hey Babe, how are you feeling?"

"Better since the epidural."

Sky couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Going natural?" Sky asked softly, referring to how Syd was to give birth. The doctor had told them of the possibility that with the twins being so small, a natural birth might not be possible because of the stress it would place on them, and on Sydney.

"Doctor Robins thinks they're big enough, and healthy enough to try it," Syd yawned. "I'm only two weeks early, so it's better than if they were even earlier."

"I'm glad I got home when I did then."

"That makes two of us," Syd winced as another contraction started. Sky frowned even as he reached forward to rub her stomach.

--

"Well?" Jack asked when Sky walked out of the delivery room.

"One boy, one girl," Sky smiled as cheers went up. "Come on, they're being taken to the nursery."

When the former Rangers arrived, the nurse was just bringing in the twins. "They're gorgeous, Sky," Z murmured, suspiciously wiping tears from her eyes as they gazed at the two newborns.

It was in that moment, standing there looking at the children, that Sky realized something – these two little babies, little humans, made from the physical love he shared with Syd, were totally dependent on him. He was their protection, their shelter, their provider.

"Sky, you ok?" Bridge asked as Z moved over to hug the new father.

"I just realized something," Sky muttered softly.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"These two are totally dependant on me and Syd for their survival. It's never been like that before. I've never had anyone need me that much, and it's scary."

Z and Bridge nodded while Jack smiled. "It's a good feeling too, though, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but scarier than facing Gruumm ever was."

The others saw the awe and the fear in Sky's eyes as he gazed at the miracles he'd help create. "Come on, I'm sure Syd's awake by now," Jack murmured, breaking the silence.

--

"Everything ok?" Sydney's voice floated in and broke his thoughts.

"Yeah."

Syd raised an eyebrow at him. Since Sky had gone to see the twins in the nursery, he'd been awfully quiet and extremely distant. "Sky?"

No response.

"Schuyler?"

Again, nothing.

"CADET TATE!"

"Yes Ma'am?"

Syd cracked up laughing while Sky looked confused before letting a smile creep onto his face. "Sorry Babe. What's wrong?"

"That's what I'd like to know. You've been deathly silent since you got back from nursery."

"It's nothing."

Syd glared. "Don't tell me, your wife and best friend, nothing's wrong when I damn well know better. Spill it."

Sky opened his mouth and promptly shut it again when a nurse wheeled a cradle in, their children squirming inside of it. Syd giggled and held out her arms for the both of them. Once the babies were in her arms and the nurse left, Syd turned her attention back to Sky and got an answer to her question without even having to repeat it.

"Sky, Honey, what is it?"

"They're so small, so helpless," he nearly cried. "How am I gonna protect them?"

Tears pricked Syd's eyes. "You'll protect them, with your life if you have to, because that's the man you are."

"Sydney, you know, they're completely dependant on us, for everything."

"I know. Scary, isn't it?"

Sky nodded and reach out to touch his son's head. "I don't want to fail them."

The former Pink Ranger laughed. "Please. You? Fail? Not in this lifetime. As long as you be yourself and do your best, you won't fail. Parenting does not come with a manual, it's a learn as you go kinda thing. Just remember, you're not alone, we're in this together."

Sky looked at Sydney, holding their babies, and smiled. She needed him too, he realized. She needed him to be strong, to be there to catch her when she fell, to help her nurture the lives they'd created between them.

"What now?" Syd giggled, seeing the look in his eyes.

Sky shook his head and smiled at her. "I love you."

"I know." Sky smiled. She looked so good, sitting there, rumpled from giving birth to their gorgeous babies, her heart in her eyes, not only for them, but for him too. Sky's smile grew when he realized that she understood that he needed her too. "Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."


	37. Beautiful

**Theme Challenge: Syd and Sky  
Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Beautiful_ – written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 30, 2005

**Summary:** "Beautiful, so beautiful, just like your mother."  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Sky/Syd

**AN: **Done in response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge.**

--

The house was eerily quiet when she entered. Silently, she shut the door, set her keys and purse on the table in the foyer, and then walked into the living room. There wasn't a soul around, but she could hear the faintest sound of a music box coming from upstairs. Smiling, she crept carefully up the winding staircase.

Syd smiled when she entered the soft-lighted room. Sitting in the rocking chair situated between the two cribs was her husband, a baby in each arm, all three sound asleep. Sydney stood there, leaning against the door frame and watched the love of her life hold their twins.

Shaking her head, Syd moved to put her daughter and son in their respective cribs. Carefully, she lifted each baby off their father's lap and tucked them into their beds before she moved to sit on her husband's lap.

The increase in pressure woke him immediately. "Hi."

"Hi yourself," Syd grinned at him, nuzzling the side of his neck with soft kisses.

"Where are the twins?" he panicked.

"In their beds, where they belong," she kissed his cheek. "What possessed you to hold them both at the same time like that?"

He looked sheepish. "I couldn't get either of them to stop crying until I had them both in my arms."

The former Pink Ranger laughed softly. "Come on, I brought dinner home. It's probably getting cold."

"Go on, I'll be right there," he shooed her out of the kids' room. Once she was gone, he leaned down and kissed both of their foreheads. "Beautiful, so beautiful, just like your mother."

"Sky, come on, let them sleep," Sydney called softly to him, still standing in the doorway watching him smile at their babies.

"Coming Beautiful."


	38. Closer

**Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Closer _– written by BloomingViolets  
**Last Revised:** November 22, 2005

**Summary:** Everyday, they got a little closer  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. This has references to some of the previous chapters in it.

XXX

"Aachoo!"

Sydney Drew glanced up from her magazine, looking out the bedroom doors with concern. Flu season had set upon New Tech City and these days, it seemed that almost everybody at the Academy was sick. Lucky for her, she had a pretty good immune system and so far managed to avoid catching the flu.

"Aachoo! Aachoo! Aachoo! AACHOO!"

Syd winced. God, even his sneeze sounded awful. The pink ranger set her magazine aside and stood up, heading toward the style-like kitchen area of the common room. She began searching through the cupboards, intent on finding something to cook.

Twenty minutes later, she was carrying a tray toward the bedroom doors. She balanced the tray with one hand and paused briefly to knock on the door. Then, without bothering for a reply or an invitation, she entered the room without a second thought.

To put it nicely, Sky looked awful. His eyes were red and blotchy, his nose was all stuffed up, and his voice was raspy from all his coughing.

The blue ranger looked up as she walked further into the room. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," he responded, sitting up. "Aachoo!" he sneezed and Syd winced once more. Quickly, he reached for a napkin and blew his nose.

She sat down at the edge of the bed and handed him the tray. "I brought you some soup."

Sky inhaled the steamy aroma coming from the bowl. He glanced at her hopefully. "Vegetable soup?" Vegetable soup was his favorite.

"Vegetable soup," she confirmed, nodding.

Sky grinned at her."Thanks Syd. You're the best."

Sydney smiled and for the next few minutes, she sat back and watched as her boyfriend ate his soup. When he finished, she stood up and went to his side, reaching up to feel his forehead. "I think your fever is starting to go away," she said gently.

"I feel a lot better today," Sky replied, nodding. He glanced up at her wistfully. "I wish I could kiss you, but I don't want to get you sick."

"Lucky for you, I have a strong immune system," she smiled before leaning in to give him a brief peck on the lips. Pulling back, she reached for the tray. "Get some rest," she told him, turning to head back out into the common room.

"Syd!" he called out, causing her to turn around. He smiled at her. "I love you."

The simple declaration of his words still thrilled her every time he said them and she was sure she would never get tired of hearing it. She smiled brightly. "I love you too."

Sky shot her another grin before lying back down.

Minutes later, when she had cleaned all the dishes, she returned to Sky's room and sat next to him at the edge of the blue ranger's bed. Sky was sleeping peacefully and she smiled at the innocent look on his face.

It was moments like these that she felt life were worth living. They had come a long way since they had first met and Sky was opening up to her more and more everyday – a fact that proved he trusted her enough to let down his guard and let her in. Sydney grinned wider, realizing the amount of faith he placed in her – he was allowing her to take care of him, which was something he had never allowed before. Sky had always been independent.

She ran her right hand through his soft tousled hair and subconsciously, Sky leaned in and rubbed his face against her palm, causing Syd to stifle a giggle. She stroked his cheek with her thumb. She and Sky were closer than ever, he let her see things in him that he normally wouldn't let anyone else see. She knew the man under the entire hard exterior and loved him deeply for it. And she was sure she was going to spend the rest of her life with Sky.


	39. Youth

**Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Youth _– written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 23, 2006

**Summary:** To be that young again…   
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. This has references to some of the previous chapters in it.

--

"MOM!"

Sighing, Sydney trudged into the living room of the Tate household to see what her mischievous twins were up to. The two eight year olds were hanging off of Bridge and Z's arms, chattering like monkeys as they greeted their aunt and uncle.

"Guys! Let Aunt Z and Uncle Bridge get their coats off!" Sydney reprimanded, watching her children turn the famous Tate family puppy dog stare at her. "Don't even think that's gonna work." Some days, Sydney sighed, she could just kill Sky for teaching them how to do that.

"Hey Syd!" Z laughed, hugging her niece and nephew close as she greeted her best friend.

"Where are the others?" the kids asked in a shout before cringing slightly at the stern expression on their mother's face.

Bridge grinned. "They headed out back. We brought the tents and sleeping bags so you guys can camp outside tonight."

"All children out of the house!" Syd laughed, and then saw Z taking the newest edition to the Carson family out of his carrier. "All except him." Z handed her best friend her son and watched Syd cuddle the baby lovingly. "He's getting so big."

Bridge walked over and peered down at his son, who was giggling happily in Syd's arms, trying to wrap his tiny fingers around the mass of blonde hair. "Have you and Sky thought about having another? I mean, the kids are almost nine now?" Bridge asked.

Syd and Z shared a look. "I can't, Bridgey. The doctor said the next one could kill me, especially since I had the operation," Syd told him, reminding him of her and Sky's last attempt to get pregnant again that resulted in a tubular pregnancy that almost cost them her life.

Bridge nodded, a grim look on his face, which then turned into a grin when he heard a familiar voice. "Take it in the backyard before your Aunt Syd busts your butts!"

"Jack!" the three adults called out as their former leader came in the house, his wife in tow.

"Hey guys!" Jack laughed, hugging Bridge and kissing the girls on the cheeks.

"Where's Sky?" Jack's wife asked softly.

Sydney muttered something softly, causing her teammates to laugh and Jack's wife raised an eyebrow, causing Syd to speak up. "Work."

"Same old Sky," Z giggled, taking her son back from Sydney. "Think he'll ever change?"

Jack, Syd and Bridge shook their heads. "No. Please, Sky's been like this since we first started at the academy!" Bridge laughed.

"Come on, let's get everything ready before he gets home and the kids destroy the backyard," Jack chuckled.

--

"Well, look what Morganna dragged in," Z teased when the familiar figure of Sky stepped onto the back porch of the Tate household.

"Hey guys," Sky grinned. "And Z, that's way past being funny."

Sky shook hands with the guys and hugged the girls before he moved to Syd and bend over her chair, his lips connecting with her neck.

"Sky!" Syd giggled happily as he nibbled on the column of her throat.

"Hi."

The pair shared a lingering kiss before Sky was bombarded. "DAD!"

Sky turned just in time to scoop up his chattering children. "Hi guys. Having fun?"

"YES!"

"Good, go play," Sky shooed them and then sank down in the chair next to his wife. "I wish I had that much energy again."

The others cracked up laughing. "You never acted like you had that much energy when we were younger."

Sky glared at Jack even as he reached for Syd's hand, intertwining their fingers and resting their joined hands on his thigh.

"I seem to recall he had enough energy to kick your butt on more than one occasion," Z reminded Jack, who glared at her good naturedly.

"Hey, he's always had plenty of energy with me," Syd giggled naughtily, making Sky blush even after all the years they'd been married.

Bridge turned to Jack's wife and laughed. "I seem to recall a few incidents where Sky had plenty of energy."

Jack's wife raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Like?"

"Syd's fashion show," Bridge grinned and sent the other former Rangers into a fit of laughter while Sky blushed even redder. Jack's wife had heard all these stories, but was happy to be made apart of the remembering just the same.

"What about Syd's 21st birthday?" Jack laughed.

Z shook her head. "I have a better one, what about when Sydney ruined his routine by kissing him in the hallway?"

Syd leaned over and kissed Sky's cheek when he turned the color of his and Jack's old uniform. "It's ok, Baby, I don't mind reliving the memories."

"That's because you look good in all of them," Sky muttered.

"Oh, there have been a few times Syd hasn't looked so rosy either," Z laughed. "How about what she told me about the two of you colliding in the hallway and you seeing her thong?" Z asked Sky, who's mouth turned up in a wide grin.

Jack laughed at that, and then thought of another. "What about the diary stealing incidents?"

That sent the former Rangers into a gale of laughter.

"Better yet," Bridge started. "What about when Syd forgot about their anniversary? I seem to remember her calling Sky some pretty nasty names until she found out why he'd done what he had."

"Ok, alright!" Syd ground out in exasperation. "So we've had some moments over the years."

Jacks' wife looked pretty serious when she asked, "Would you do them over again?"

"Definitely," Syd and Sky answered in unison.

"I think the question is, would you do it over again differently," Z questioned.

"Nope," Syd's answer was as certain as they come.

"I can think of one thing I'd do over again," Sky answered.

The others were surprised and Sydney looked worried until he continued.

"If I could, I'd have told Syd I liked her sooner, especially if I'd known she liked be back as much."

The adults smiled when Syd and Sky leaned close together and kissed softly.

"DAD! COME PLAY WITH US!"

Jack, Bridge and Sky laughed then jumped up, kissed each of their wives, and then ran to play with their kids.

"Oh to be that young again!" Syd laughed as the girls watched the kids tackle their dads and uncles.


	40. Home

**Series presented by:** BloomingViolets and Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Challenge:** _Home _– written by Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 23, 2006

**Summary:** He's finally back where he belongs – in her arms.  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own 'em, wish we did.  
**Ship:** Syd/Sky

**AN: **Done in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge. This is it guys, the last of the theme challenge from BloomingViolets and I concerning Syd and Sky. Granted, we're both thinking of doing other ones for other couples, and I know BV's sister challenged her to something, so be on the look out for those. Thanks for taking the journey with us!

--

It was dark. It wasn't a "the lights are out" kinda dark; it was pitch blackness, and it had been for some time. He wasn't stupid, not by any means. He knew what the blackness meant.

The light inside him had been dimming for years, ever since Jack had left them. As much as he'd been opposed to the cocky street thief having the Red Ranger mantle he had so desperately coveted all his life, he had grown to love the loyal, caring, and skilled man like a brother, and respected him all the more when Cruger had handed him Jack's mantle when he'd left to pursue other dreams. When Z had gone, the light had burned a little less brightly. Bridge had been next, not being able to withstand too many months without the love of his life.

In less than four years, he'd lost three of his family members – both of his brothers and his only sister. He had counted his blessings, though. The three of them had had children, eight between them that he was still able to visit with and see, and share memories of them with, but it hadn't been the same. He'd had his own family, his son and his daughter, and their families. But it hadn't been the same. No, the only thing that had gotten him through those years of loss had been his pink angel.

And then the sickness had come.

It had been slow at first, and she'd hidden her weakening state from everyone. Including him. He hadn't known she was sick until she'd collapsed just days after their last grandchild had been born. Then came the hospital stays, the medicines, the therapies, the endless stream of doctor's visits, second opinions, you name it.

And then one night, while they were lying in bed, she'd shared what was in her heart with him. She had told him it wouldn't be long now, and she'd be gone, and he'd be left holding the torch. He remembered trying to tell her to think positively, as she always had when he'd been broody and pessimistic in their youth. That night she'd started talking through the haze of the medicines she was on; started talking to Bridge, Z and Jack, who'd been gone for years, more years than he'd wanted to count.

He'd known that night, just from the way she'd kissed him goodnight, that when he woke up in the morning she'd be gone.

He'd been right, and so had she.

He had held her all night, had felt her life slowly leave her body. There was nothing left of his spirited Pink Ranger than the empty shell of an old woman who'd lived a long, full life. Monsters, time travel, super powers, and even him pushing her away for years hadn't killed her.

What had killed her was a disease that humanity had been fighting for years with no success.

He had wound up hating the word cancer. When asked why, when he still had some form of consciousness about him, he'd told the asker that it had taken away his reason for living, had robbed him of the one thing he'd never truly been without.

It had taken Sydney from him.

He could hear their children, talking in hushed tones around him, debating what course of action to take to keep him alive. He wished he was more physically able to help them decide, but he couldn't. He'd been stuck in the confines of his mind for the last five years, slowly losing his link with the world outside his body.

He wanted to tell them to just leave him be, to let him go in peace. He knew it was harsh, but while he loved his children, they had their own families, and he had been separated from his for so long. Jack had been gone how long now? Ten, fifteen, twenty years? Sydney had been gone for ten that much he was sure of; it was one fact that was still crystal clear. His heart and soul had left him ten years ago, nearly to the day. Had left him an empty shell of the man she'd helped create.

All he wanted was for the pain to end, so he could leave this world, the one he'd defended with his very life more times than he cared to count, and rejoin the only family he'd ever known.

"It's ok, Daddy. We understand. You don't have to keep hanging on, you can let go. We know you're ready, and so are we." Their daughter, sweet as ever, just like Sydney.

"We love you Dad. As much as this hurts, we know it's time. There's nothing holding you back now. Tell Mama, Uncle Jack, Aunt Z and Uncle Bridge we love them." Their son, strong and steady, a chip off the old block.

"We love you." Nieces, nephews, grandkids, family.

The light finally went out, and for the first time in years, he felt comfortable. And then there was another light, so bright and blinding he had to shield his eyes.

"Schuyler."

He just about passed out. Standing before him in all his glory was his long gone father.

"Dad!"

Racing forward, father and son hugged, holding on to each other tightly after so long a separation. When he stepped back, he brought his hand up to wipe away the incessant tears that came at being reunited with his father.

His dad grinned, and then stepped aside as others approached.

"Damn man, it took you long enough!"

Jack.

He lowered his hand, his jaw dropping open as he stared at his long gone friend, a surge of long forgotten joy racing through him.

Jack stood there, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, wearing a pair of jeans and red shirt. They merely smiled at one another, and then he felt Jack pull him into a hug.

"Finally! Of all the things you could have been late for, you had to choose this!"

Z. Fun loving, sarcastic, and yellowy Z, standing there in a pair of black jeans and a black and yellow t-shirt. He grabbed her up into a bear hug when she was within reach, savoring the feel of his little sister in his arms. "I missed you too."

"HEY! You made it! Wow, it's been a long time since we last saw each other. It's been what, nearly fifteen years?"

Bridge. Bumbling, rambling, always there for you if you need him Bridge, clad in a pair of jeans and an old SPD shirt in green.

They hugged, for the first time in years, before they pulled back and stared at one another.

And that's when he saw HER.

She looked like an angel, a real, honest to goodness angel. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and her favorite white peasant top with pink accents. Her hair tumbled down around her in a mass of blonde curls, and her blue eyes sparkled as he hadn't seen them sparkle in forever.

Syd. Sydney. His heart, his soul, his joy, his sorrow, his LIFE.

He uttered one sob, which turned into another, and another, and another, before he was crying so hard that he could barely breathe. She was there then, wrapping her arms around him, holding on for dear life as he cried out his loneliness and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry I had to leave you like that," she whispered for his ears only. "I didn't want to; I never wanted to leave you."

"I know," he stuttered, trying to regain his breath. "I've missed you, all of you."

Standing up, his arms still wrapped around Sydney, he looked at his family. Beyond the others, he saw many more that had passed before him, many more who had shared a part in the legacy very few had.

"They're other Rangers, all of the ones who came before and after us," Jack explained.

"Wow!" he smiled his first real smile in years.

He felt a nudge in his ribs and looked down at the angel in his arms. "What?"

"Welcome home, Sky. Welcome home."


End file.
